


Жаркое лето

by Tworings, UsagiToxic



Series: Жаркая серия [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Assassins & Hitmen, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sciurophobia, Tsunderes, Victor von Doom's sciurophobia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: Каникулы кончились - началась работа и учёба. И Отто нужна помощь Дорин в исправлении одного недоразумения.
Relationships: Deadpool/Domino, Doreen Green/Otto Octavius, Neena Thurman/Wade Wilson, Squirrel Girl/Doctor Octopus
Series: Жаркая серия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575898





	1. Часть 1

Отто потребовалось немало усилий и денежных вливаний, чтобы оказаться здесь – на том самом месте, напротив школьных ворот, где он и находился в настоящий момент. К счастью, целеустремлённости доктору было не занимать, а деньги... что же, в Америке слишком много банков, и слишком мало людей-пауков, чтобы поспеть за щупальцами Октавиуса. Так что теперь всё, что ему оставалось, это терпеливо ждать, когда окончатся школьные занятия и появится девица с выбивающимся из-под юбки беличьим хвостом. Эх, и почему американских школьников не заставляют носить форму, как их японских товарищей? С точки зрения Гюнтера, японские фуку были достаточно милы. Доктор зачем-то посмотрел сквозь листву на солнышко, выкинул в мусорку обёртку от гамбургера и чуть откинулся на скамейке, насколько позволял ящик на спине, скрытый под серым плащом. День как назло выдался ясным, погожим, и доктор думал, как бы поскорее выпустить щупальца на волю и избавиться от излишней одежды. 

Звонок прозвучал громко: благо система была сделана так, что звонки и объявления должно было быть слышно и во дворе. Из здания школы тут же на парковку повалили самые борзые и наглые школяры - в основном парни в шортах. Чуть попозже принялась выходить "челядь" - парни опять же в шортах, а вот девушки - либо в достаточно скромных и длинных юбках, либо в брюках, иногда в колготках под шортами. Дорин вышла в числе последних - как раз в колготках под шортами и очень сердитым видом. Ей было жарко. 

К ней подбежала какая-то девчонка в юбке, задержав белочку на пару минут. Поговорили быстро, расстались тепло - Дорин даже вымучила для нее улыбку. И, поправив сумку на плече, побежала к выходу.

Осьминог встал, но не спешил подходить к выходу, понимая, что толпа школьников может и стоптать, несмотря на все щупальца. Подождав, пока основной поток схлынет, он направился ко входу, остановившись неподалёку, чтобы его можно было легко увидеть. Доктор пребывал в полной уверенности, что Белка, заметив, не обойдёт его вниманием. Дорин действительно покосилась на доктора, и резво его обошла, присматриваясь. А также отчасти скрываясь за его фигурой.

\- Есть разговор к Белка, - судя по жуткому акценту, доктор был изрядно взволнован. А может, просто раздражён из-за солнца. Между тем он продолжал, причём почти не повернул головы и едва ли двинулся: – Мы можем отходить – есть хороший место недалеко.

Дорин присвистнула, думая, а с чего такая честь. 

\- Ну, тогда идем в твой "хороший место", - она тоже особенно не двигалась и не отсвечивала, ибо ей не улыбалось быть предметом сплетен. И быстро развернулась, чуть пробежав вперед.

Отто, страдая от жары, пошёл неторопливо и даже как-то грузно. Ему было плохо – всё же не мальчик. А ведь он совсем себя не берёг, если подумать!

\- Это хороший место, там тихо – там лимонад, - почти скороговоркой пробормотал мужчина. – Вот оно, – он указал рукой на одно летнее кафе... которое к тому моменту оказалось забито народом, включая и парней с девчонками из той же школы, где проходила обучение Дорин. Осьминог прошипел ругательство; как он не предусмотрел, что это голодное стадо подростков также возжелает лимонада и разной снеди!

\- Ну да, место хорошее, - Дорин пожала плечами, соглашаясь с доком, - только совсем не тихое. И в очереди мы сваримся. А вы еще и в плаще.

\- Да. Я не знать, куда ещё идтить, - доктор уже подумывал, что Белочка не стоит всех тех мук и затрат, что ему пришлось претерпеть. Но, видимо, сэкономить не выйдет. Придётся раскошелиться. – Едем в ресторан, будем в вип-кабине... Такси! – Отто кинулся ловить тачку. 

\- Я не поеду! - достаточно громко воскликнула девочка, тут же озираясь и сбавляя громкость. - Айда в парк. Там точно тихо и много тени.

\- В парк? – к предложению Белочки доктор отнёсся скептически. – Будет ли удобен разговор там? Я иметь серьёзный разговор, он не терпеть лишний ухо, - Отто поморщился, он и сам понимал, что говорит как недоумок, но язык не слушался разума и лепил горбатых, как хотел. 

\- Расслабься - тем, кто там, я доверяю как себе! Лишний ухо точно не будет! - и девочка-белочка, не спрашивая подтверждения, стартанула в сторону местного достаточно большого парка.

Доктор поморщился снова, на этот раз задетый продолжающимися издевательствами Белки над его корявой речью. Впрочем, она супергерой – он суперзлодей, так что издеваться друг над другом – это в природе вещей. Не сказать, чтобы от этой мысли стало легче, но всё же какое-то успокоение появилось. С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не стенать, доктор поспешил за Белочкой. «Я становлюсь стар... – док вздохнул. - Жизнь прошла: позади ничего, кроме щупалец, а впереди тюрьма, тюрьма, тюрьма и бесславная смерть».

В парке Белочка явно чувствовала себя, как дома, и лихо в каком-то промежутке кинулась сквозь зелень, оказываясь в достаточно закрытом, просторном и темном (что главное!) участке около местного озерца. Там она удобно устроилась на травке и минуты не прошло, как у нее на плече оказалась белка, которую она и поприветствовала. И даже извинилась за задержку.

Отто вломился за Белочкой сквозь заросли как слон, так что мог вполне распугать всех белок в парке. Но его такие тонкости не интересовали. Он оглянулся, понял, что можно сбросить плащ, что и сделал, оставшись в своём зелёном суперзлодейском костюме. После он сел, используя щупальца вместо скамейки.

\- Белочка, - Отто пытался отдышаться, - мне никто не верит.

Не самое внятное начало, но для помирающего от жары злодея сойдёт.

\- Бывает, - мигнула девочка, не понимая это начало. - Это Типпи-То, - указала она на белочку у нее на плече. - Она говорит, что ей приятно познакомиться.

\- Доктор Октавиус, - представился Отто, лишь спустя пару секунд понимая безумие ситуации. – Кхм... я... – доктор покосился на белочку, - я...

«Я только что разговаривал с белкой!»

Девочка изумление Отто не оценила - для нее это как раз было в порядке вещей, так что приветствие Октавиуса было тут же переведено на беличий. Типпи-То что-то радостно застрекотала, отвечая, но на этот раз Дорин воздержалась от перевода - ее подруга просто была вежливой.

Доктор смотрел, как Дорин общается с животным, и задавал себе вопрос, а не слишком ли сильно он перегрелся? Может, у него тепловой удар? И сейчас он лежит в больнице, а вот это всё ему мерещится? Нет, как-то уж всё реально для бреда. Хотя бред, говорят, от реальности-то и не отличишь. Отто помассировал виски пальцами.  
  
«Не думать о белке. Думать только о разговоре», - приказал он себе.

Белочка и белка внимательно тем временем смотрели на доктора, ожидая, когда того отпустит. И не слишком ли ему плохо, а то еще действительно удар хватит, и что им делать? И они были недалеки от истины – стечение вещей на самом деле ставило доктора на грань удара.

\- Я хотеть иметь разговор с тобой, Девочка-белочка, - Отто понял, что это не та фраза, что от него ожидают. Он это уже говорил и сейчас повторяется, что явно не украшает его, как собеседника. Но мысли ворочались с трудом, и предмет разговора ускользал.

\- Я поняла, - заметила Белочка, наклоняясь вперед, - эй, может тебе полежать?   
Белка у нее на плече явно вставила свое предложение.

\- Нет, нет, я в порядке, - доктор решил, что в разговоре он должен быть доминирующей стороной, и вообще именно этой стороной он и должен быть, и посему нельзя проявлять слабость... или он её уже проявил? Как же сложно разговаривать с побеждённым врагом! У него никогда не было проблем с тем же Человеком-пауком. И с Белкой, пока он не победил её. Да, победил, но ему никто не верит. Эта мысль захлестнула душу Отто Гюнтера чёрным отчаянием, сердце забилось слишком уж неровно, воздуха перестало хватать. Верх? Низ? где это? Док нелепо взмахнул руками, пытаясь, не весть зачем, поймать воздух, и растянулся на земле, закатив глаза, раскинув перепачканные в траве и земле щупальца.

Дорин отреагировала мгновенно, свистнув белок и сама подпрыгивая к Октавиусу, распарывая тому одежду на груди (благо, когти позволяли). Типпи-То копалась в сумке девушки в поисках мобильника.

Отто лежал без движения, но всё же дышал, а сердце его хоть и неровно, но билось. Да-с, доктор явно выбрал не самый удачный день для важных разговоров. А всё почему? Хотелось быстрее, быстрее! Но поспешишь... И сейчас, если подумать, он оказался всецело в руках одного из своих врагов, и всё, что ей требовалось - просто позвать сюда кого угодно. Щупальца доктора были слишком уж известным признаком, и любая пара посторонних глаз обернулась бы скорейшим визитом полиции, которая тотчас же отправила бы доктора туда, где ему и надлежит находиться... хотя, скорее всего, учитывая его особую опасность и тот зуб, который на него имели стражи порядка, могли и пристрелить «при попытке к бегству и оказании сопротивления». И вряд ли бы кто-то стал доказывать, что это было не совсем так.

Вокруг раздавался беличий стрекот - Дорин размышляла и советовалась. Да, надо бы врачей - либо привести сюда, либо отнести Отто к ним... но его репутацию она сама прекрасно знала, и пока доктор подавал явные признаки жизни, не решалась. Белки подтащили ей тетрадь, которой она принялась обмахивать Отто, давая ему приток воздуха.

Надо отдать Белочке должное, её старания возымели эффект – доктор открыл глаза, хотя и смотрел пока не совсем осмысленно, шевельнул щупальцами, дёрнул ногами и даже попытался что-то пролепетать. Сам же Октавиус пока не чётко понимал, что он видит, и сон это или явь. Белки тут же замолкли, сама Дорин продолжала обмахивать дока. У нее был очень встревоженный вид.

\- А... что происходит? Где я? – не самые оригинальные вопросы, но дока можно понять – скорее всего, большая часть людей на его месте спросили бы то же самое. И пока что вопросы да открытые глаза были единственным признаком того, что Гюнтер Октавиус жив и вроде бы не собирается умирать. Хотя кто их знает – гениев.

\- В парке! - воскликнула Дорин. - Док, нельзя так! - ну, теперь, когда Октавиусу могила грозила уже не в такой степени, можно было и повозмущаться.

\- Нельзя что? – доктор перевёл взгляд с древесных крон на Дорин; было видно, что соображает он ещё с трудом.

\- Закутываться так, когда на улице такая жара! Вы тут нас всех перепугали! - при этом девушка продолжала обмахивать дока.

\- Маскировка, - ответил доктор, постепенно возвращая на лицо признаки румянца. И даже пытаясь сесть.

\- Лежать! - достаточно строго воскликнула Белочка, положив на него руки. - Никакого напряжения, пока жара не спадет! Вот еще не хватало, чтобы вы тут умерли у меня на руках! Маскировка! Да только надписи "шпион" на такой маскировке не хватает! И вот это зачем? Он же плотный! - она не могла подобрать описания к злодейскому костюму Октавиуса. - Можно было вместо такой дурацкой маскировки летнюю одежду надеть!

Доктор хотел ответить, но пока ещё не пришёл в то состояние, чтобы внятно излагать контрдоводы. К тому же, если подумать, отчасти Белка была права. Поэтому оставалось лишь послушаться и поморщиться – возмущения били по ушам. И всё же молчать доктору не хотелось.

\- Почему ты не вызвала полицию? – док хотел расширить вопрос, но слабость ещё не ушла, и пришлось ограничиться этим. 

\- Зачем? - с искренним недоумением ответила Белочка, мигнув.

\- Ты герой. Я злодей. Беспомощный злодей, - Отто попытался поймать взгляд Белки. - Это нормально. Ты могла заработать, - он перевёл сбившееся от разговора дыхание. – За меня обещана награда.

Выражение лица Белочки ясно говорило о том, что ей подобная логика Отто очень не нравится:

\- Здесь не полицию, здесь скорую вызывать надо было! - пробурчала она, недовольно нахмурившись. - Ничего, сами справились.

На лице Отто отразились подобные чувства, так как логика Девочки-белочки ему тоже не нравилась: он её не понимал. Однако, имея хорошие извилины, он смекнул, что пока находится в безопасности.

\- Любой на твоём месте сдал бы меня властям, - всё же Отто не мог успокоиться, так как поведение Белочки казалось ему странным, а у больных людей паранойя буйствует, особенно, если есть определённая склонность. - Человек-паук бы сдал. Белая тигрица бы сдала. Тор-гёл бы сдала. Тигра и та бы сдала. 

Белочка непривычно сердито нахмурилась и скрестила руки, продолжая при этом держать тетрадь в лапах. Ладно Человек-паук, но её приравняли к истеричкам отборного сорта! И ей это очень не понравилось:

\- Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь, я обязательно вызову полицию чуть-чуть попозже! А в первую очередь Человек-паук ни за что бы не дал тебе умереть! - что бы сделали всякие там тигры, она не уточняла.

\- Я не настаиваю, - Отто прикрыл глаза. - Я пытаюсь понять. 

«Пора на покой. Даже не на пенсию. Она злодеям не положена. Может, учредить фонд своего имени для престарелых негодяев?» 

Белка потерла виски пальцами – с её точки зрения всё было очевидно, что там можно было не понять?

\- Если бы я тратила время на вызов полиции, то забирать им было бы уже некого! К тому же, Типпи-То не могла найти мобильник, - она развела руками в стороны.

\- Ясно, - Отто улыбнулся. Привычная картина мира вставала назад на свои места. Да, было ещё много моментов неясных, но их Отто решил списать на женскую нелогичность. – Думаю, я могу встать. 

\- А я так не думаю, - буркнула куда-то в сторону Дорин, чуть отсев и принявшись возиться с шортами и колготками, стягивая их – ей всё ещё было жарко и неудобно, колготки осточертели до смерти. Отто она мешать не стала, только оставалась настороже. В конце-концов, док уже выглядел куда как лучше, но если он снова упадёт, она отволочет его медикам, и дело с концом. 

\- Хорошо, - Октавиус послушно остался лежать. – Но у меня был разговор к тебе, - вспомнив предмет разговора, доктор вновь начал волноваться, что в его состоянии было, скажем так, неполезно. 

Белочка приостановилась в своем процессе (оставаясь пока с почти голыми ногами и без шорт), косясь на доктора – она слышала, что тот начал волноваться. По дыханию, интонации – много признаков. 

\- Потом поговорим! – сердито воскликнула она. – Отдыхайте и расслабьтесь, пока возможность есть. Это ведь тихое место, - и словно забыв о раздражении, Дорин широко улыбнулась.

\- Но ведь я пришёл специально для этого! – в голосе Гюнтера явно слышались слёзы. - Мне ведь никто не верит! Я тебя победил, а мне никто не верит! Магнето мне не верит, Хамелеон мне не верит, даже Паук мне не верит! Мой заклятый враг, которого я знаю столько времени, не верит мне! А ведь я ловить тебя за хвост прямо в океан! Я быть сильнее! Я хоть смотреть осьминогов, но поймать Белка. 

Дорин выслушивала этот плач Ярославны с щупальцами с большим затруднением, хлопая глазами, особенно если учитывать то, что последнюю часть этого плача было достаточно трудно разобрать. Но когда до неё дошло и она полностью осознала суть глубокой трагедии Отто, то разразилась таким весёлым и звонким смехом, что к ней вернулись разбежавшиеся белки, узнать, что её так рассмешило.

Так она и хохотала некоторое время, пока у неё не заболел живот и она не смогла, наконец, произнести:

\- Хвастаться… нехорошо… - и захихикала дальше, приложив ладонь ко лбу.  
Нет, конечно, она и сама затеяла эту афёру с Отто именно для того, чтобы растрепать, какого злодея она в буквальном смысле уложила, но ей было как-то недосуг и недосуг… намерения же не считаются?

Смех Белочки рассердил Отто, но сделать Осьминог с хохотуньей ничего не мог. Сейчас он жалел, что не оставил себе в качестве трофея её хвост. 

\- Это не хвастовство – это злодейский престиж, который я обязан поддерживать, - Отто скрипнул зубами. – И я хочу предложить сделку… соглашение. 

Белочка продолжала тем временем хихикать, вытирая с щек слезы, проступившие от столь безудержного смеха:

\- Ой, и из-за этого… из-за такой ерунды… дурак ты, доктор… что это ещё за сделка такая, из-за которой ты себя под тепловой удар-то подставил?

Конечно, столь дурацкое поведение было с точки зрения Девочки-Белочки уже не смешным… или хотя бы не очень смешным. - И вообще я сразу же говорила, что не поверят, - добавила она.

\- Ерунда?! – Осьминог, используя щупальца, встал. Точнее, он поднял себя на щупальцах, повиснув меж ними как кукла. – Я приходить к большой человек, предлагать бизнес. Меня прогонять вон как несерьёзного человека, с который нет возможность иметь бизнес. Я приходить на собрания злодей, надо мной смеяться! Слухи и сплетни в наш мир ползти со скорость света. 

\- А ну ляг! – Девочка-Белочка тоже вскочила на ноги, уронив при этом свои элементы одежды (её, как водится, это не заботило). – Вот и нечего было хвастаться, кто хвастунов-то любит?! Хотя, конечно, это нехорошо, - она призадумалась, прижав указательный палец к губе. С её точки зрения такое и правда было нехорошо. – Но что я-то могу? – она пожала плечами. – Из «большой человек» про меня вообще никто не знает, а с «собрания злодей» я общаться тем более не буду. Да и с Человеком-пауком мы только раз пересекались!.. а уровень «Новых Мстителей» тебя точно-то не заинтересует. Ты злодей слишком… - она хотела сказать «старый», но решила, что это не то слово, - …бывалый. Вот. 

«Да и в жизни не поверю, что Магнето про меня знает. Так что с чего бы ему не верить? Может, он обманывает и хочет меня на что-то развести?..»

Доктор послушался и вновь принял горизонтальное положение.

\- Сделка проста. Ты выступаешь по телевидению и говоришь, что я тебя победил... не уточняя подробности. Разве что время и место. А в ответ я… спонсирую тебя финансово. Ты школьница, а подросткам нужны финансы. Впрочем, я могу предложить и что-то ещё. 

Белочка приняла очень кислое выражение лица и подняла свой шмот, принявшись укладывать колготки в сумку.

\- Нет. 

Разумеется, можно было с него потребовать завязать с преступностью, но он же либо не согласится, либо не выполнит, верно?

\- О, почему же? Ты борец за справедливость, а я предлагаю тебе восстановить эту справедливость, - Отто даже вымучил улыбку, хотя сердце кололо так, что было совсем не до улыбок.

\- Не хочу по телику, - покачала головой Дорин, доупаковывая колготки – пока она не смотрела на Отто. – Там все интервью перевирают… да и вообще всё перевирают. Хотя и в газетах всё перевирают. Читала я статьи в Дейли Бьюгл! А вламываться в эфир самим будет преступлением, тут я не участник. Да и глупо. Что мне сказать? «Эй, привет, я Дорин Грин и меня поймал за хвост доктор Осьминог?». Пф, - она покачала головой. – Это же идиотизм. Такому точно никто не поверит, только пальцами у виска покрутят.

\- Тогда я готов выслушать твоё предложение, - отчеканил Отто. 

Белочка молча пожала плечами, принимаясь возиться с надеванием шорт - именно что возиться, одеться бывает довольно сложно, когда за тобой волочится здоровый хвост.

Отто наблюдал за ней довольно рассеянным взглядом.  
  
\- Но у моих партнёров по бизнесу есть свои телеканалы, которые смотрят многие мои коллеги по злодейскому цеху. Мы можем выступить вместе. Кто-то наверняка узнает тебя, - Октавиус пока не сдавался. А что ему оставалось делать? 

\- Вот еще я по злодейскому телику не выступала, - надула щеки Белочка. - Там точно переврут... Эй, а у дока Дума есть свой канал?

\- У него их несколько. Без средств массовой информации в нашей жизни не возможно уже и шагу ступить, - гордо заявил доктор, будто бы речь шла о его собственных телеканалах. 

Дорин отчего-то захихикала, никак не комментируя иначе эту фразу Отто. И застегивала шорты.

\- Что в этом смешного? – изумился Октавиус. – У вас-то героев, и одного канала нет. Разве что ЩИТ что-то там может вещать. 

\- Да какой там, они же серьезная тайная организация! Все по личной связи, да и то далеко не со всеми, - спалила контору девочка-белочка, отмахиваясь рукой.

\- Значит, в этом мы оставляем всех героев далеко позади! Только у нас есть телевидение! – Доктор снова встал, на этот раз на ноги – ощущение торжества придавало сил, и он даже выглядеть стал куда лучше. 

\- Которое смотрят только злодеи, - хихикнула Дорин. - Неужели вам настолько нечем заняться?

\- Телевидение – это престиж, деньги от рекламы, информация, культурный досуг! – Отто аж подбоченился. - Сразу видно, что ты ещё школьница и совсем не знаешь жизнь! 

\- Вот и зарабатывали бы этим, а то банки грабите! Стало быть, не такое уж и прибыльное занятие, - наклонилась Дорин, заведя руки за спину.

Отто заметно поник. 

\- Те, у кого есть телевидение, не грабят. Амбал имеет свою телевышку, и он не грабит банки. Он торгует оружием, спекулирует землёй, сажает угодных ему чиновников и политиков. Доктор Дум тоже не отбирает конфетки у детей. Грабить приходится простым трудягам, вроде меня. 

\- Не, тоже грабят! Только чужими руками. А если сами, то очень по-крупному. Думи не гнушается сам взяться за дело, если речь, например, идёт, о каком-нибудь Луче Смерти 3000... а пошли к нему?...

\- Зачем? - даже как-то напугался Октавиус. Да уж, предложение Белки было более чем внезапным. 

\- Ну как зачем! - нахмурилась Белочка. - Телик!... не помнишь?... или лучше пусть он сам даст от своего лица объявление, а то я как-то не очень хочу светиться на злодейских каналах, - она прислонила указательный палец к губам.

\- Нет, нет! - Отто понял, что его шанс на реабилитацию уплывает. - Ты очень хорошо будешь смотреться на голубом экране! Ты очень фотогеничная! Я со своей стороны гарантирую тебе безопасность! Свободный вход и, что куда важнее, свободный выход. 

\- Свободный вход и свободный выход я и сама себе гарантирую, - с весёлой ухмылкой сказала Белочка, положив себе руку на грудь. - Это же Думи. 

Типпи-То что-то весело затрещала.

\- Именно, что Дум, - Отто не был настроен столь весело. - И он на тебя имеет зуб размером с мизинец. 

\- Да кто тебе сказал такую глупость?.. ну, да, может, он и обиделся немножко, но ничего он мне не сделает! Он меня боится с того самого раза, как я вторглась к нему на базу. Я заходила потом ещё к нему пару раз, он просил меня располагаться, как дома! Нам с ребятами тогда нужны были всякие такие технические штуки, - девочка взобралась на ближайшее дерево, повиснув вверх ногами. Очевидно, столь короткий рассказец её несколько увлек.

Отто выслушал Дорин не без сомнений. Но...

\- Что же, раз ты так уверена в Думе и своих силах, то пойдём. Вопрос лишь в том, какова цена? Что ты хочешь от меня? 

Судя по хлопанию глаз Дорин, она не то, что не собиралась требовать с Отто платы, ей вообще и в голову не приходила мысль об этом. На её мордашке было откровенно написано "чего?".

\- О! - Отто едва не заломил руки. - Белочка, всё просто. Ты делаешь то, что хотеть я. Я делаю то, что хотеть ты. Это бизнес. Ничего личного. 

Белочка потёрла затылок, не понимая логики Отто, но затем рассмеялась - решила, что такой шанс упускать в любом случае не стоит.

\- Хорошо, я это учту!

\- Тогда идём! Не стоит терять время! - Отто уже стоял на ногах и выглядел вполне прилично. И даже как-то помолодел. 

Белочка снова рассмеялась, поднимая с земли сумку:

\- Вот за это ты мне и нравишься!

Типпи-То бойко поднялась той на плечо.

\- Тогда вперёд! - Отто подобрал плащ, снова принялся в него кутаться. 

\- Ты опять за своё? - недовольно спросила Белочка, уткнув руки в бока. - Жарко же!

\- А как мне ещё скрыть щупальца и повреждённый одежд?! - удивился Отто. 

\- Ну, "поврежденный одежд" не скроешь... да и это не одежда даже, а бред какой-то! У тебя есть деньги на ресторан, неужели у тебя нет денег на нормальную летнюю одежду и чехол для щупалец? - возмущенно воскликнула Дорин. - Не поверю! - она мотнула головой.

\- И как это выглядеть? Летний рубашк и некий чехол за спиной! Да любой самый тупой коп понимайт, что это очень подозрительно, - Отто всё же запаковался в плащ. - А имидж злодей? А злодейский костюм? Он положен по статус! 

\- Ага, а здоровый закрывающий плащ в летнюю жару - это не подозрительно! - саркастично воскликнула Дорин.

\- Но что мне делать?! Не когда-нибудь, а сейчас?! - Отто начинал сердиться на Белку. 

\- Ну, это глупый вопрос - идти в магазин прямо сейчас, - пожала плечами Белка. - Я даже могу вам посоветовать что-нибудь, а то вы, небось, в жизни нормальной одежды не носили! Идём!

  
Похоже, она сама предложила эту идею и сама же согласилась.

\- Без плаща по дороге до магазина меня арестуют раз десять. В магазине - ещё парочку раз, а там я плащ сниму и никуда не денусь. И ещё раз двадцать арестуют по пути до убежища доктора Дума, - обрисовал перспективы Октавиус. - И твоя репутация героя будет поставлена под удар,- последнее Отто добавил сам от себя такого не ожидая. 

\- Ну тогда тебе придётся сидеть тут до темноты, потому что я тебя на своём горбу не потащу! - скрестила руки на груди Белочка, хмурясь.

Отто сел на траву, задумался.  
  
\- Я могу сказать тебе свои размеры и попросить купить что-то... Я создал тебе много неудобств, прости, - Отто не переставал удивляться сам себе. 

\- Ну... ну, для начала сойдёт, но может не сойтись или не пойти - это ведь всё так непросто! Обещайте, что потом сами пойдёте, - нахмурилась Белочка.

\- Если одежда будет достаточно просторная, чтобы я мог скрыть щупальца, то скорее всего она мне подойдёт... Идея! Ряса! Ряса монаха! Никто не заподозрит меня в таком виде! Если ты сможешь достать рясу, это решит все проблемы на сегодня, а завтра я придумаю что-то. Например, ограблю магазин одежды.

Дорин представила Отто в монашеской рясе, и это вызвало у неё одну-единственную закономерную реакцию - хохот.

\- Разве быть монахом - весело? - не понял юмора Отто.

\- Нет... нет, но... - Дорин ещё похихикала, - ...у них смешные наряды.

Отто Октавиус почувствовал себя очень глупо. 

\- Дорин, я прошу тебя - героя - о помощи. Ты должна понимать, сколь это сложно для меня. Не будь я на грани отчаяния, я бы не искал с тобой встречи. Хотя я постоянно вспоминаю о том, что было... и насколько это было приятно.

Дорин от такой фразы смутилась, но не сильно, только начала очень характерно для смущенной девушки хихикать. 

\- Да, да, я знаю - сложно и важно. Вряд ли я добуду рясу, но... но я всё ещё не знаю твоих размеров.

Отто сказал Дорин свои размеры, не забыв и обувь, из чего следовало, что на его фигуру не так просто что-то подобрать.

Дорин кивала, запоминая информацию так - не хотелось записывать.

\- Ага... ладно, скоро вернусь! Не уходи пока!.. м... - она что-то сказала своей напарнице на плече, после чего Типпи-То радостно застрекотала и побежала на землю. - Всё, скоро вернусь! - махнула она рукой, быстро скрываясь в кустах.

И даже не взяв денег у Отто.

А Октавиус снова сел на щупальца, думая, как изменилась его жизнь и что каких-то пару месяцев назад он бы никогда не стал заниматься чем-то подобным.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но Белочка всё же вернулась с приличным таким пакетом, полным одежды.

\- Та-да!~ Я вернулась! Это было не так уж и трудно, правда, подумать пришлось изрядно, - она захихикала, протягивая Отто покупки.

Отто же дремал, склонив голову на грудь, и появление белочки не заметил - он видел сон о том, как обернулся мухой, а многоногий Человек-паук гонится за ним и намеревается сожрать.

\- Э-эй? - переспросила Белочка, но достаточно быстро заметила, что Отто отвечать ей не собирается, да и Типпи-То подтвердила, что док спит. Дорин решила его не будить, только пожала плечами, поставила пакет рядом... и прилегла тут же на травку, закрыв глаза. Жара - самое оно, поспать после обеда.

Отто же разбудил его кошмар, от чего он проснулся с криком и принялся себя ощупывать. А затем озираться. Где он? Ах да, парк... вот Дорин.

Дорин, которая уже спала крепким супергеройским сном, отреагировала было на крик, тут же проснувшись... но Отто был в порядке, сидел, себя ощупывал, так что она снова закрыла глаза.

\- Это всего лишь кошмар, - Отто перевёл взгляд на Дорин, невольно ощупал глазами её грудь. - Дорин! Белка! Ты купила одежду? - негромко позвал Отто. 

\- М-м-мгу, - невнятно ответила Дорин, нашаривая рукой пакет и приподнимая его.

Отто принял подарок и стал быстро переоблачаться.

Стало ясно, что Дорин закупалась в месте недорогом, но хорошем, явно знакомом. Одежда оказалась по размеру, даже чуть больше, чем нужно, и расцветкой очень светлой, типично летней. Бежевый, белый - всё в таком духе.

Через какое-то время Отто будил Белочку уже в обновке. 

\- Дорин! Нам надо идти к доктору Думу!

\- Мм?.. - спросила Дорин, нехотя разлепляя глаза. - О, тебе идёт!.. вот, я же говорила, будет здорово!

\- Спасибо, - Отто отвёл взгляд и жутко покраснел. - Ты красивая, - а это он зачем добавил? - само вырвалось.

Дорин рассмеялась, садясь на травку из положения лёжа.

\- Спасибо!..

Отто смутился ещё больше. 

\- Ты спасла мне жизнь, свободу, а теперь и репутацию хочешь спасти. Зачем? Мы же враги.

Девочка-белочка только снова засмеялась, сладко потянулась, сцепив руки вместе, и резво вскочила на ноги. Типпи-То очень внимательно смотрела на присутствующих.

Осьминог ответил ей взглядом хмурым и тяжёлым. Он снова ничего не понимал, ему не нравилась "женская логика", более того, она его пугала. Невольно закрадывались мысли, что Белочка замыслила что-то такое, о чём даже подумать страшно. Отто пришлось собрать волю в кулак, чтобы избавиться от этой, в свою очередь совершенно не логичной мыли, порождённой лишь мнительностью. 

\- Что же, идём к Думу, воспользуемся его средствами телерадиовещания, - голос Отто был далёк от оптимистичного. 

\- Не грусти! - воскликнула Белочка, чувствуя (да и видя) тяжесть на душе Отто. - Всё у нас получится. 

\- Не сомневаюсь - Дум отлично меня знает, - Отто оглянулся, как бы проверяя, не оставил ли он чего-то. - Пошли, - и кусты вновь недовольно затрещали под его напором. 

Белочка юркнула вслед за ним.


	2. Часть 2

Найти того, кто не прячется, не так уж и сложно. Главное знать, где искать. Разумеется, Отто Гюнтер Октавиус имел по этому поводу чёткое представление – в посольстве Латверии. Да-с, на этот особнячок облизывались многие... Собственное государство с представительствами по всему миру. О таком можно было только мечтать. Так что Думу завидовали и, как следствие, терпеть его не могли. Впрочем, Отто относился к доктору Думу нейтрально. Всё же они оба были учёные, много работали вместе, но не являлись при этом конкурентами. 

\- Доктор Осьминог, - представился Отто, подходя к дверям особняка. – По личному вопросу к доктору Думу. Со мной девочка… а… Дорин Грин. Школьница, - зачем-то добавил он. 

Пара секунд молчания, а затем:  
\- Входите. Доктор примет вас лично, - отозвался динамик противным женским голосом. 

\- Вот видишь, - доктор обернулся к Дорин, - меня везде знают и уважают. Гениям везде путь открыт. 

Ворота тем временем распахивались. 

Дорин не стала возражать гению Отто, только весело улыбнулась и пожала плечами, дескать «кто я такая, чтобы спорить».  
\- Гений – ничто без стараний, - отчего-то вспомнила она поговорку про «1 процент таланта и 99 процентов усилий».  
«Поэтому мне надо тренироваться, практиковаться, и всё такое прочее, чтобы я могла бить плохих парней ещё лучше!»  
Она наклонилась вперёд, носом почти к воротам.  
\- Ме-едленнно, - прокомментировала Дорин открытие и задумалась. Вроде бы в прошлый её визит всё было не так? Ах да! Она вошла через окно. Или крышу?

\- Старания – ничто. Испытания - вот что закаляет гений. Воля идти вперёд несмотря на жертвы и преграды – вот что формирует таких, как я, - и приосанившийся Отто Гюнтер гордо вошёл в ворота, направляясь ко входу в особняк.

А доктор Дум между тем наблюдал за парочкой через камеры слежения. И уже думал, а не зря ли пустил их. С другой стороны, не пустит - хуже будет. Потому что Белка всё равно войдёт, а ему не улыбается ремонтировать особняк снова. Но Отто… этот дипломированный дебил притащил Белку! Его заклятого врага! И посмел явиться в таком вызывающем виде! В шортах! Дум сжал кулаки. Он пока не знал, что сделает, но вряд ли что-то хорошее. И если бы от страха ещё мысли не разбегались… 

\- А разве это не одно и то же?! – Белочка раздраженно нахмурилась, пожала плечами и вошла в ворота вслед за Отто. – И зачем столько пафоса? Да, да, тяжко. Всем тяжко, - и надула щеки.

\- Без пафоса в нашем деле никуда, - отозвался Октавиус, проходя в особняк.   
  
\- Прошу, следуйте за мигающими указателями, - раздался всё тот же противный голос, побуждая Октавиуса двигаться по намеченному маршруту. 

Дум же, злой на самого себя за собственный испуг, решил сперва выслушать эту странную пару, а затем уже решать, что с ними делать. Может, отравить? Нет, старомодно и не его профиль. Да и плохо он в ядах разбирается. 

\- Куды деваться, - покачала головой Девочка-Белочка, продолжая следовать за Отто. Она осознавала, что ей здесь не нравится – в прошлый раз она вломилась буквально на пару минут, а теперь… нет, она была уверена, что Дум не станет сопротивляться, но сама атмосфера логова ЗЛА была ей противна. Ей хотелось уйти. Назад, на солнышко… или лучше в тенёчек. Главное, на воздух.

Отто же чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Обилие машин его радовало и поднимало настроение. 

\- Прошу, подождите, господин президент скоро вас примет, - снова тот же голосок остановил Дорин и Отто у массивной двери. 

\- Нас долго ждать не заставят, - Отто обернулся к Дорин. – Ты в посольстве! Не стоит иметь столь кислый вид. Бери пример с меня! 

Меньше всего на свете Думу хотелось принимать эту парочку, но он понимал, что чем дольше заставит их ждать, тем невыгоднее будет его положение.  
\- Войдите, - это слово далось Думу нелегко. 

Створки дверей распахнулись, давая возможность рассмотреть просторный кабинет, набитый кибер-охраной, неподвижно стоящей вдоль стены, ковровую дорожку и мощный стол, также являющийся вершиной технической мысли, за которым восседал хозяин этого места. И сейчас этот хозяин был рад и счастлив, что по его лицу невозможно было читать эмоции. Оставалось надеяться, что у него не будут слишком сильно дрожать руки. 

Белочка тут же приветливо улыбнулась, едва завидев дока (дока №2 в данном случае) и прямо с порога помахала ему рукой с весёлой фразой:  
\- Привет, Думи! – она определённо не знала, как следует вести себя в посольстве. – Ты не сильно занят? Нам нужна твоя помощь! 

Отто решил, что стоит взять инициативу в свои руки и щупальца:  
\- Доктор, мы будем признательны, если нам позволят выступить по телеканалам с… весьма специфическим репортажем. Мне и Девочке-Белочке. 

Дум молчал. Ситуация напоминала утренник в дурдоме. Но это была не клиника для душевнобольных, а его родное посольство. И всё происходило наяву, хоть всего себя исщипай за бронированную кожу. 

\- Сейчас эфир занят,- выдавил латверийский лидер. – Вечером я смогу выделить вам время. Час. У меня как раз ток-шоу. Вы можете подождать до вечера… в гостинице, - оставлять эту пару в посольстве Дум не хотел ни за какие коврижки. 

\- М, у меня есть идея получше! – радостно воскликнула Девочка-Белочка. – Я всё равно не очень хочу выступать по злодейскому телику, поэтому почему бы тебе самому не продиктовать объявление? Или вывесить? Ну там… как оно бывает? У вас же есть рекламные блоки, пра… а, нет, когда они идут, все уходят в туалет, никто не увидит, в общем… ну, тебе же лучше знать, как устроено телевидение? Сделаешь, ладно? Это очень важное сообщение, - Дорин даже приподняла кулачок к груди. 

\- Хорошо, дикторы сделают объявления в вечерних новостях, - пообещал Дум. Ему хотелось, чтобы парочка исчезла из его владений как можно быстрее. 

\- Это подойдёт, - Отто кивнул. - Но нам нужно время и место, чтобы написать текст объявления. Или оборудование, чтобы его надиктовать. 

\- Ой, да сядем и напишем где угодно, в том же холле, например… ручка будет?.. а, нет, нет, я же со школы, у меня всё с собой! – хлопнула себя по лбу Дорин, несколько суетясь и принявшись копаться в сумке прямо на месте. Ей тоже хотелось исчезнуть из этих владений как можно скорее. Но страха у неё не было абсолютно – скорее неприязнь. 

\- Пройдите в гостевую. Когда будет готово, отдадите текст курьеру – он явится по вызову, там есть кнопка, - Дум был само радушие. Иногда возможность получить тумаков очень смягчает характер. 

\- Да, доктор, я помню, где это, - ответил Отто. – Благодарю. Позволите откланяться? 

\- Рад был видеть – заходите ещё, - Дум был готов даже встать и руки пожать, лишь бы незваные гости испарились из его кабинета… хотя бы из кабинета.

\- Спасибо, док! – Девочка-Белочка наконец извлекла тетрадь с ручкой и теперь лучилась оптимизмом и добродушием. Вместе с тетрадкой из сумки выскользнул листок с тестом по физике, оцененный учительницей как «ниже среднего». – Мы вечером посмотрим! До встречи! – она снова помахала рукой, не осознавая, что эти две фразы звучали скорее как угроза, затем всё-таки заметила выпавший листик и спешно его подняла.

Отто откланялся, поражаясь излишней в такой ситуации непосредственности Белки и тому, что Дум ей всё спускает с рук. Обычно Дум убивал и за меньшее. То, что сам Отто своими шортами раздражает Дума до скрежета зубовного, гений и не предполагал. 

Октавиус хорошо помнил, куда идти, и потому вскоре парочка могла удобно расположиться и спокойно обдумать текст объявления. 

Дум же прикидывал, что сделать с Осьминогом и Белкой. Хотелось изжарить обоих на медленном огне, но… но… но придётся прибегать к услугам наёмников. Оставалось прикинуть каких. Нанять снайпера, а потом утопить этого болвана вместе с винтовкой? Соблазнительно, но если наёмник и правда болван – сработает грубо. А если умник, то пошлёт Дума со всеми его деньгами и предложениями. Нет, здесь нужны не обычные киллеры. Тут нужны люди с подходом. А таковых было не так уж и много. Псайлок? Дедпул? Домино? Электра? Пожалуй, стоило обратиться ко всем. 

\- Вижу, ты здесь не в первый раз, - задумчиво произнесла Девочка-Белочка, падая задницей на диванчик для гостей в той же манере, как и на кровать к Отто в их прошлую встречу. Оставалось надеяться, что никаких важных бумаг и исследований хотя бы здесь не было. – Ладно, давай думать, что напишем. Но ты же у нас хочешь сделать объявление, а я – подтверждать, правильно? Хотя если оно будет по каналу Дума, тут и подтверждать ничего не надо, - она закусила ручку.

\- Да, у доктора Дума часто бывает для меня работа, - Отто ответил серым голосом – его мысли уже парили вокруг текста объявления. – Думаю, будет достаточно следующего: доктор Осьминог сумел победить Девочку-Белочку. Это событие имело место в таком-то месте, в такое-то время. Кратко и без возможностей нежелательного толкования. 

Тем временем Дум увлечённо составлял список наёмников, то расширяя его, то сокращая, и полагая, что это как раз тот случай, когда количество может перейти в качество. 

Дорин задумалась сильнее. Вскрывалась очевидная проблема, про которую она совсем забыла, соглашаясь помогать Отто – она вовсе не считала, что тот её победил. Она скорее думала, что это было как раз наоборот.  
\- Ну не совсем… победи-ил… скажем… одолел.  
«А потом я его. Но это уже интимно. Это уже расскажу я. Но не по злодейскому телику, разумеется! Хотя «одолел»… он поймёт, что я увиливаю! Он же умный! Но неопытный».   
\- Одолел… Да, одолел! Полностью одолел. На пляже... когда там это было? Совсем недавно ведь! – она указала кончиком ручки на Отто, не специально.

Отто кивнул, невольно взглянув на кончик ручки. Семантические тонкости его сейчас не интересовали.   
\- Можно уточнить, что на пляже, - согласился он, почему-то решив, что именно эта тонкость для Белки принципиальна. Затем напряг память и назвал место и время, положив одно из щупалец на кнопку. – Если всё, то пишем, и я вызываю курьера. 

\- Давай! Пишем! – задорно воскликнула Девочка-Белочка, радуясь, что Отто не стал уточнять термины, и, вырвав лист из тетради и положив его на колени, принялась строчить. – Осторожно, рубашку не порви, - заметила она, не отрывая взгляда от бумаги.

\- Я осторожен, - Отто сохранял спокойствие и демонстрировал истинно арийское терпение.  
  
Дум же как раз не мог похвастаться подобным нордическим подходом к сложившейся ситуации. Список наёмников рос, нервы постоянно напоминали о своём существовании – жутко хотелось активировать защиту поместья, надеясь, что толпа киборгов прикончит любителей объявлений. Но здравый смысл (или инстинкт самосохранения) подсказывал, что делать этого не стоит, потому что одним только ремонтом здания дело может не ограничиться.

А девочка продолжала что-то царапать, царапать, пока не нацарапала наконец и продемонстрировала листок Отто, повернув его текстом к доктору:  
\- Готово! Можно звать.  
Написано было точь-в-точь как заказывали – очень сухо и без приукрашиваний. Можно сказать, под диктовку. 

Доктор кивнул снова, не особо вчитываясь в текст – он привык, что герои честны… не все, конечно же. И будь на месте Белки такой прохиндей, как Тони Старк, он бы раза три прочитал даже самую короткую записку. Но тут… Отто нажал кнопку. Появившийся робот (людей в посольстве отродясь не водилось) забрал бумагу и унёс её Думу.   
\- Спасибо, Дорин Грин, ты очень помогла мне. Я не останусь в долгу, - Октавиус встал. 

\- Да не за что, - ответила Дорин, улыбаясь и собирая сумку. – Посмотрим, - она взглянула на Отто ясным и весёлым взглядом.

Отто поднялся, широко улыбаясь, но при этом ощущая, что эту улыбку ему приходится несколько выдавливать. Что-то мешало ему наслаждаться этим, казалось бы, триумфом на всю катушку.   
\- Здесь нам делать более нечего. Пойдём-ка на свежий воздух, - внезапно Осьминог ощутил острое желание выпить кружечек пять-шесть холодного пива. 

Дорин чувствовала некоторый напряг в его словах, но подумала, что, может, ему тоже стало некомфортно в обители ЗЛА. Что с её точки зрения было странно… но если это правда, то это же замечательно! Значит, Отто точно не такой злой злодей.  
\- Ага, пора. Я тоже хочу выйти, - Белочка встала, перекинула через плечо сумку и направилась к выходу… только чтобы остановиться, снова улыбнуться, поднять взгляд в камеру и помахать рукой: – Пока, Думи! Спасибо ещё раз! - и вышла. На этот раз путь вела она. 

Отто молча следовал за ней, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой количество кружек, которые он бы желал потребить, возрастает, а внутри у него копится тёмная тучка. Они сам не мог понять, какого рожна ему ещё надо. Вроде бы всё в лучшем виде, если не считать утреннего теплового удара. Но да с кем не бывает? 

Дорин с заметным облегчением выдохнула, когда они вновь оказались на улице. Даже испепеляющая жара, так ясно чувствующаяся кожей, казалось приятной.  
\- Ну… ну вот и всё, - даже с какой-то грустью сказала она, поворачиваясь к Отто.

Отто вновь улыбнулся, и снова получилось как-то не так.   
\- Я более не смею занимать твоё время - ты и так уделила мне его куда больше, чем я мог ожидать. Теперь моё имя восстановлено. Я пойду и отмечу это событие за кружечкой пива, - Отто теперь уже заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке. 

\- Что-то не так? – встревожено спросила Дорин, всматриваясь внимательнее в Отто – нельзя было не увидеть эту натянутую улыбку и явно растущее напряжение. – Тебе плохо?..  
«Неужели жара настолько?.. да нет… может, он волнуется?»

\- Я… - Отто посмотрел на небо, однако ответов на вопрос Дорин там не нашлось. – Всё так. Ты всё сделала правильно. А мне хочется пива, - неубедительность такого пояснения была очевидна, но пока Октавиус и сам не мог чётко сформулировать, что же его гложет.

Дорин взглянула на Отто сначала недоверчиво, затем грустно.  
\- Ну как знаешь, - пожала она плечами. – Тогда нам с тобой не по пути. Меня в бар не пустят.

\- Да, ты школьница, тебе не нальют. А ведь когда, как не в школе, формировать вкус и приучать себя к хорошему баварскому пиву? - Отто вздохнул. – Я пойду. И спасибо ещё раз, Дорин. Осьминог попылил куда-то – сам не зная куда. Куда глаза глядели и ноги несли. 

Дорин было сделала шаг вперёд и протянула руку… но, вздохнув, лишь пожала плечами.  
«Как бы он чего не натворил. В любом случае… было интересно. Хе-хе… злодейский телик», - она потянулась, думая, а куда бы ей направиться теперь…

\- Ах, точно! Типпи-То ждёт! – она вильнула хвостом, поправила сумку, чтобы поудобнее сидела, и побежала обратно в парк.

***

А тем временем доктор Дум начал обзванивать наёмников. Кто-то соглашался, кто-то посылал его в родную Латверию или ещё дальше, но в целом команда подбиралась. В конце концов палец доктора лёг на кнопку связи с Дедпулом. Лёг и замер. Иметь дело с психами – не лучший выбор. И всё же волевым усилием Дум заставил себя пойти на этот шаг. Оставалось надеяться, что Пул не занят выпечкой блинов…   
Прошло несколько достаточно томительных секунд, прежде чем в трубке раздалось несколько угрожающее «динь-ди-и-и-инь» голосом Дедпула.

\- Через какую дверь не может пробиться даже знаменитая латверийская железная башка? – с хитрецой и шипением в голосе спросил черно-красный псих.  
[Эй, повежливее, нам не каждый день звонит такая большая шишка!]  
«А, иди нахер, чем больше шишка, тем больше жлобится. Лучший клиент – кучка бомжей».

Дум решил, что на Дедпула иметь зуб - себя не уважать, и посему следует перейти сразу к делу:  
\- Есть два человека. Они должны умереть сегодня к вечеру. Отто Гюнтер Октавиус. Дорин Грин. Работать будешь в команде психов… наёмников. Оплата – половина сейчас, половина после, - Дум уточнил сумму, и сумма была вполне приличная, если подобное слово вообще может подходить к такому делу. 

\- Отто Гюнтер Октавиус? А? Точно не Отто Марсий Септимус, готовил такие булки, похожие на сиськи в сахаре на Пятом Авеню, там рядом ещё магазинчик с розами, около которого вечно тусят шлюхи, и мужики потом покупают после шлюх розы и приносят два букета жёнам, по-моему, он там ещё работает, что такое, неужели булки зачерствели?! – с искренним и неописуемым ужасом в голосе воскликнул Дедпул, даже подпрыгнув на месте.  
[А ещё Дорин Грин]  
\- Знал я одну Дорин, Грин, Блю, не помню, та ещё горячая штучка, выдрочит встать – не ожидал. И ты что, хочешь, чтобы я вечерний променад вместо тебя тут делал?! Больше денег, больше, я не домохозяйка… блинчики подгорают, я сейчас! – и Дедпул откинул трубку, правда, только для того, чтобы подобрать её обратно две секунды спустя. - А где собирается команда? Надеюсь, не у меня на хате, а то у меня тут неприбрано.

Доктор Дум уже сообразил, что звонок Дедпулу – это плохая идея, но отступать было некуда.   
\- Отто Гюнтер Октавиус и Дорин Грин. Доктор Осьминог и Девочка-Белочка, если тебе так понятнее, - чётко произнёс он. – Команда собирается в кабаке на углу Раундстрит, это в квартале от моего посольства, - от слова «кабак» Дум внутренне поморщился и решил, что последний раз имеет дело с психами – портится лексикон, что для главы государства недопустимо. 

Черные круги на костюме вокруг глаз Дедпула расширились до анимешного неприличия. Затем он назвал сумму, которая была раз в… несколько больше, которую изначально назвал Дум.  
«Жлоб! Жлоб! Жлобина! Натуральный жлобина! Напарить меня хотел!»  
\- И страховку! Обязательно с услугами стоматолога! Не какого попало стоматолога! Хочу стоматолога!.. элитного стоматолога! Чтобы, знаешь, платиновые зубы с золотыми коронками и бесплатно!  
[Никакого стоматолога не хватит! Зубы-то собирать самому придётся!]  
«Возьму аванс, посмотрю, как надирают жопы лохопедам и свалю. Отличный план!»  
[Ах ты ублюдок!]  
«Мерси, мерси! Стараюсь на потеху читателям. А может, потом ещё подкачу и весь такой… «ах, я так хотел тебя предупредить, Дорин~~~~***»… а может, её грохнут! Итить ею мать! Риск и водка!»  
[Может, шампанское?]  
«И ещё там какой-то доктор Осьминог. А, неважно».

Доктор Дум треснул кулаком по столу, а затем рявкнул в трубку сумму, втрое превышающую ту, что назвал Дедпул:   
\- И можешь на эти деньги хоть страховку оформить, хоть скидку в бюро ритуальных услуг! – визит Белочки явно не прошёл для нервной системы главы Латверии бесследно. – Но чтобы самое позднее к полуночи эта парочка была мертва, и у меня имелись доказательства! – доктор просверлил взглядом листок с заявлением от Отто и Дорин. Кидать это в новости, чтобы там ни было накалякано, он не собирался, зато уже прикидывал, как будет демонстрировать их головы… или скальпы, или что ему притащит этот псих. Хотя у других наёмников он заказал хвост от Дорин. 

\- Аванс вперёд, док! Чтобы полсуммы были на моей Уникальной-Голден-Платинум-Дедпул-Банк карте, и без возврата! Без неё и мизинцем не шевельну! – Дедпул картинно и очень по-мультяшному приподнял одну бровь выше лба.

\- Высылай реквизиты, и половина суммы будет там самое позднее через полчаса, - доктор решил, что ремонт посольства предпочтительнее разговора с алчными психами, и Девочку-Белочку вместе с этим хамом Отто Гюнтером стоило попытаться завалить своими силами. Проклятье, этот прохиндей Дедпул сорвал с него сумму большую, чем все наёмники вместе взятые! Но если он насадит голову Дорин на пику… А, пусть подавится! Миллионом больше – миллионом меньше. Бюджет Латверии и не такое выдерживал. 

\- Записывай, огурчик! – и Дедпул принялся сообщать столь необходимую информацию. – Жду СМС-ку от банка!  
«Мы сегодня по-е-ди-и-и-им!~» - радостно думалось ему. 

Доктор Дум поколебался ещё некоторое время, прежде чем перекинуть деньги на счёт и переслать Дедпулу окончательную информацию о жертвах и времени-месте рандеву с его помощниками. Что же, посмотрим, чем этот шутник его порадует. И если вздумает его обмануть, регенерация его не спасёт. 

***

Отто вскоре забрёл в какой-то приличный бар, сел в теньке, заказал пиво, сделал пару глотков и понял, что пиво превосходное, но даже это превосходное пиво не ложилось на душу. Зато пришло окончательное осознание, чего же ему так хреново. Полвека жизни позади. А что он добился? Поймал за хвост в море какую-то девчонку и превратил это в подвиг? Да, для него это подвиг. Чистая победа. Вершина его карьеры. И дальше лишь одна дорога – вниз. Что он сделает? Наклепает ещё кучу роботов по заказу всяких Думов. Сядет потом за соучастие. Ограбит несколько банков. Сядет за ограбление. Возможно, отловит за какие-нибудь части тела ещё пару девиц. И? Дальше-то что? Человека-паука ему не одолеть. Всех денег не украсть. В научном сообществе имя не восстановить. Учеников не воспитать.   
\- Всё кончено, Отто, - произнёс он тихо, добивая третью кружку и почти не чувствуя вкуса. – Ты спёкся. Украл – выпил – в тюрьму. Романтика! 

Дорин в свою очередь уже была в парке и болтала с Типпи-То о делах беличьих… правда, думая при этом об Октавиусе. Как бы действительно чего не натворил. Типпи не нравилось, что та отвлекается во время беседы – несмотря на милый бантик, она всё же была несколько занудной белкой. Дорин оставалось только извиняться.

Доктор же продолжал сидеть за пивом, неторопливо расправляясь с пятой кружкой. Пил док без закуски, вид имел мрачный, и почему никто к нему не подсаживался, верно полагая, что у человека горе или какая беда. 

Белочка тем временем мирно уснула в тенёчке, используя сумку вместо подушки.

***

На зов Доктора Дума откликнулись Псайлок, Электра и Домино. Все трое нуждались в деньгах и уже давно сидели без работы. Все трое знали друг друга и не особо друг другу верили. И любили друг друга тоже не сказать, чтобы очень сильно. Скорее даже, наоборот. И все трое в больше или меньшей степени знали Дедпула, потому что так или иначе пересекались с ним. Правда, ни одна из вышеозначенных особ не предполагала, что именно этот человек будет с ними сегодня работать. Так что они сидели в указанном доктором Думе ресторанчике, потягивали безалкогольные коктейли и ждали время «Ч», когда надо будет выдвигаться. 

Час «Ч» постепенно перевоплотился в час «Д», когда Дедпул, изрядно припоздавший (что поделать, Сбермэн этим вечером был на посту), вломился в ресторан под удаляющийся аккомпанемент крика местного вышибалы.

\- Как инвалидов обижать, так это все мы умеем, а как стрелу в колено… дамы! – поправив маску, чтобы подчеркивала его улыбку получше, Дедпул широким шагом направился к столику безалкогольных коктейлей.  
[Сегодня мы будем ужинать в аду!]  
\- Текилу со Спрайтом! Я угощаю! Мне выдали аванс! – радостно раскинул он руки в стороны, никак не намереваясь предупреждать присутствующих здесь дам об опасности, которую представляла из себя Девочка-Белочка.

Завидев Дедпула, женщины, уже начавшие к тому моменту собираться, остановились, крайне удивлённые. Домино почувствовала, как заливается краской, и была рада, что она на её чёрно-белом лице всё равно не покажется.

\- Что тебе здесь надо, клоун? – довольно хмуро поинтересовалась Псайлок. Ей точно не улыбалось начинать какие-либо операции, имея Дедпула на хвосте. 

Электра молчала, пытаясь определить намерения внезапного визитёра. К сожалению, намерения психопатов не могут определить даже сами психопаты, так что её психосканер если и выдавал какую-то информацию, то только самую очевидную – по Дедпулу плачет клиника. 

\- Эй, убери от меня свои мыслещупальца! Я пододел шапочку из фольги, не пробьёшься! – ткнул Дедпул пальцем в Электру. – Клоун поведёт вас на гранд-выступление! Одеты вы уже подходяще, Доминоша так лучше всех, даже в гриме, берите пример, так что зальёмся текилой – и по души Осьминога с Белкой! – поставив ногу на стол, он принял позу величественного полководца, указывая указательным же пальцем куда-то вперед. - Давно пора, люди с горшками на голове не должны жить. 

\- Вилли, хочешь сказать, что ты с нами? – удивление было ярко написано на мордашке Домино. Она-то полагала, что Дум решил сформировать сугубо и трегубо женскую команду. 

Электра же, не подозревая, что Дедпул выдал первое, что пришло в голову, быстро свернула свои манипуляции, решив, что среди скрытых талантов этого красно-чёрного маньяка есть и пси-способности.

\- Мы знаем, по чьи души пойдём, - Псайлок воздержалась от вопросов, ответы на которые были очевидны. – Мы даже знаем, куда пойдём, - она хотела добавить, что здесь ему никто не рад, но вид Домино доказывал обратное, поэтому она промолчала, понимая, что не стоит обобщать. 

Дедпул опустил голову и направил взгляд в область собственного паха:  
\- Эй, Вилли, ты с нами?... – в штанах Дедпула произошло какое-то шевеление и, подняв голову, он задорно воскликнул: – Да, Вилли с нами!  
«Я как сосиска в тесте, окруженная булочками!»  
\- А куда мы идём? – замер он на месте. 

Шевеление заметила лишь Домино и почувствовала, что начинает сердиться. Нашёл место! Хотя в чём-то подобное поведение было даже приятным… это при условии, что Вилли отреагировал на неё, а не на этих двоих. 

Псайлок очень-очень хотелось избавиться от Дедпула любым способом. Но раз заказчик хочет, чтобы они работали таким составом… был шанс, что Дум не имел к появлению Дедпула отношения, а всё происходящее – самодеятельность, но спрашивать об этом у Уилсона было бесполезно, а звонить Думу… в конце концов, Пул великолепный боец, один из сильнейших, если не самый сильный. И в схватке с Осьминогом точно не помешает. Ах да, и ещё надо пришить какую-то там Белочку… 

Электра, чувствуя колебания напарниц, решила взять ситуацию в свои руки:   
\- Пошли, это не то место, где можно разговаривать, - она устремилась к выходу (недалеко был припаркован автомобиль с фальшивыми номерами). Нина и Эли пошли за ней. Чем всё это кончится, теперь уже никто из троих не брался предсказать. 

Дедпул, забыв о текиле (которую как раз доставил к столику дрожащий официант), направился за девицами, пританцовывая, как пятилетняя девочка:  
\- Может, мне сменить обувь, а то у вас тут сплошной каблучный… да мы едем! – «фальшмобиль» его обрадовал. - Чур я за рулём! – прыгнул он к тачке.

Но Дедпул наткнулся на каменные взгляды всех трёх женщин: пускать его за руль никто не намеревался.   
\- За рулём я, - отрезала Элизабет. Домино и Электра согласно кивнули, пропуская ёё к дверце автомобиля. 

Дедпул было нахмурился, но унывал недолго – сгреб себе в охапку одной рукой Домино:  
\- Тогда мы сзади!  
[Мацаем сисечки!]  
«Или получаем в рыльце! Пушистое!» 

И, отпуская Домино, он распахнул дверь фальшмобиля – не очень удобно делать это с женщиной вплотную.

Элизабет разместилась за рулём, Электра – рядом (не к месту вспомнилось, что это – «кресло смерти»), Домино – позади, рядом с Дедпулом. Разумеется, она не собиралась позволять ему что-то там мацать (даже если ей этого и хотелось), всё же их отношения были далеки от подобных проявлений и допущений. 

Дедпул разместился вальяжно – даже развалился, внаглую поместив руки на верхотуру кресел и опасно близко к Домино… но перед этим застегнул ремень безопасности.  
\- Помните, дети, ремень – это залог безопасности в машине! – поднял он указательный палец вверх, обращаясь к маленьким читателям.

Псайлок тронулась с места мягко – чувствовался большой опыт вождения. 

\- Наша первая цель - Отто Октавиус, - Электра явно входила в роль лидера, но да никто и не возражал… пока. - Не мне тебе объяснять, что такое Осьминог и насколько он опасен. Однако, раз ты с нами, а изначально ситуация планировалась на троих, то одна из нас может теперь отправиться по второму адресу. К некой Дорин Грин. Она совсем слабый мутант, только и умеющий что бегать по деревьям, жрать орехи, да болтать с белками. С ней проблем не возникнет. Кто её возьмёт? 

\- Псайлок за рулём, а мои способности пригодятся с Осьминогом, - Домино повернулась к Дедпулу. – Поэтому либо ты, - она хотела добавить «Вилли», но смутилась, - либо ты, - обратилась она к Электре. 

«У! Паучье чутьё! Опасность!» - взметнулось в голове у Дедпула.  
\- Да ладно, мы уже пристёгнуты, мы уже едем, бензин дорогой и кому охота сбивать каблуки лишний раз? Мне неохота! Пришьём пузанчика и вместе веселее! Какие могут быть проблемы с учёной избушкой на осминожьих ножках? Тигр, конечно, будет недоволен.

Становилось понятно, что задание выдастся не только сложным, но и неоправданно затянутым.  
\- Хорошо, я к грызуну, - ответила Электра. 

\- Высажу по дороге, - Псайлок быстро посмотрела на карту, как это умеют делать люди много времени проводящие за рулём. – Это недалеко. До логова моллюска ещё ехать и ехать. 

Домино кивнула, зачем-то кинув быстрый взгляд на руку Пула. Она – рука – и правда была близко. И, что говорить, Нина была рада снова работать с Уилсоном. Да, Дедпул непредсказуем, творит вечно непонятно что, но ведь дело-то делает! 

\- Эй! – Дедпул нахмурился и пнул сидение спереди. – Если мы команда, то мы команда!  
«Паучье чутьё» ему подсказывало, что не стоит пугать напрасно Белку – гораздо лучше, если они застанут её врасплох… а не она их в самый важный момент. А с неё станется побежать спасать злодея! Героизм – и мозг не нужен!  
\- Док Дум всё же не осёл, хоть и похож! Щупалец… восемь… нас… четыре!.. логично же! 

\- Уилсон! – возмутилась поведением Дедпула Домино. Впрочем, она понимала, что возмущаться бесполезно. 

\- Держи лапы при себе! – также возмутилась Электра. 

\- Мы работаем вместе, но это вовсе не делает нас и тебя – командой, - Псайлок жалела, что не может повернуться и выкинуть Пула к чёрту. 

\- И потом, у него четыре щупальца, - Электра смотрела на незваного члена «команды» хмуро. – Сам он - только один. Дождёмся, пока расслабится, и прирежем в сортире или в постели. Троих вполне хватит. 

\- Тем более! Щупалец четыре, нас четыре, справимся до конца обеда!.. у тебя нет случаем влиятельных родственничков в России, а?... – прищурив глаз, спросил Дедпул у Электры, но резко сменил тему: - Пока я не получу вторую половину чека, мы – дружная команда!  
«Или пока не провалимся с треском»  
Он не верил в то, что Девочку-Белочку можно одолеть, даже несмотря на то, что считал, что попытаться стоит.  
  
Теперь уже все трое, даже Псайлок, отвлёкшаяся на секунду от дороги, посмотрели на Дедпула враждебно. Он походил на засланного казачка, к тому же, две из трёх женщин не считали его присутствие таким уж уместным. 

\- Обед уже давным-давно кончился - вечер на дворе, - зачем-то уточнила Домино, хотя была ли великая разница, какое сейчас время суток и года? 

Дедпул тут же вмазался мордой в стекло автомобиля, желая проверить, а так ли это.

Домино едва не рассмеялась, видя такое поведение «своего парня», Псайлок тоже хихикнула, но её внимание было всё же больше приковано к дороге. А вот Электра издала что-то вроде рыка – ей уже хотелось покинуть салон автомобиля не ради работы, а чтобы быть подальше от этого клоуна в маске. 

Тем временем Псайлок стала парковать автомобиль – похоже, инициатива Дедпула работать тесным коллективом никого, кроме него, не вдохновляла. 

\- Да, да. Делайте, что пожелаете. Не слушайте старину Дедпула, - он заметно обиделся, даже надул щеки и скрестил руки, положив ноги на переднее сидение. – Только когда я буду говорить «а я предупреждал», я буду говорить это медленно, шепотом, и в каждое ухо каждой! И не обижаться!  
«А ещё бабы не умеют парковаться», - подумал он, покачнувшись сначала в сторону Домино, затем снова врезавшись в стекло. Правда, тут было неясно, был ли это театр одного актера или действительно не умеют…

***

Отто, решив, что восемь кружек – это пока что достаточно, отправился «домой», точнее, в одно из своих тайных убежищ… Как «тайных»? Полиция вроде как не знает, журналисты не толпятся… Разумеется, и его собратья по цеху, и половина героев понимала, где можно отыскать Осьминога в случае надобности.   
Удивительно, но он был почти трезв, и разве что крепкий алкогольный запах выдавал его состояние. 

Дорин тем временем проснулась, ощущая кожей наступающую прохладу. Она потянулась, зевнула, кликнула Типпи-То. Та, как выяснилось, тоже прикорнула на ветке. Пара белочек сообщили ей, что уже вечереет и она припоздала. Она не боялась, что мать будет волноваться – в конце-концов, ей уже доводилось жить в штабах по супергеройским делам и работать в чьём-то чужом доме… да и вообще она супергероиня…  
«Но к ужину опоздать не хочется», - улыбнулась она себе и с Типпи-То на плече направилась домой.

***

Парковаться - великое искусство, владеют им лишь избранные, особенно на забитых улицах. И всё же Элизабет сумела пристроить авто, хотя да, сделала она это грубовато. После чего все трое повернулись к Дедпулу. 

\- Ты точно знаешь больше, чем говоришь, - Домино тоже почувствовала, что обижается на Вилли. – Поэтому, ты либо выкладываешь, что там у тебя на уме, либо не мешай нам экономить время. 

\- Я? О, нет, нет, я лишний на этом празднике жизни, фейсконтроль без сисек не пройду, кому надо слушать Дедпула?! Никому не стоит слушать Дедпула, свободные эмансипированные женщины, - раздраженно и всё ещё с картинно надутыми щеками рассуждал он. – Меня здесь никто не любит. И контракты здесь никто не любит. Занимайтесь делом, целуйтесь тут себе сами, а я что? обычный работяга!  
«Ну и хрен с ней. Про неё фильм плохой. Пусть бьют. О! Я могу ещё и добавить, если она нас сдаст! И они тоже!»  
[А ещё она лентяйка – думает, что берёт самую легкую работу!]  
«Да, да! Наверное, поэтому и фильм хреновый! Избалованная доченька богатого папки! Для этого есть Бэтмен, в конце-концов!»  
Дедпул расплылся в улыбке, глазея в потолок машины.

\- Говори! – это прозвучало весьма грозно, и было сказано сразу всеми женщинами. Да, фраза Дедпула про поцелуи явно стала лишней. 

\- Ты точно что-то знаешь, - на этот раз в детектива решила поиграть Псайлок. – Что не так с этим жирным немцем? Или тебе что-то известно о Белке? У неё пулемёт под хвостом? Взрывающиеся белки? 

К несчастью, Дедпул плохо расслышал игру в детектива, так как «говори!» стало для него своеобразным сигналом…  
\- Был я как-то в Лас-Вегасе и поставил на 23 половину своего теперешнего аванса, разумеется, проиграл, после чего разнёс казино к чёртовой матери…  
{Может, расскажем?}  
[А как же дерьмовый фильм?! Кто-то должен за это заплатить!]  
\- …и когда вокруг меня летели деревянные обломки столов и фишки, я думал, почему нет бассейнов из фишек, когда есть бассейны с шариками…  
{Но это… это, блин, Белка! Это Белка с Большой Буквы!}  
[Эй, они нас всё равно не слушают, считают, что умнее и опытнее, так пусть поплатится мордашкой!]  
\- …затем я притащил себе домой бассейн из шариков…  
{Но… но мы напарники!}  
\- …а затем ко мне домой пришёл Логан…  
[Напарники?! Если бы они были напарниками, они послушались!]  
{Ой, да это же просто бабы, будь снисходительным, вдруг у них месячные и мозги вытекают через…}  
«В любом случае будет смешно!»  
\- …я не помню, почему он пришёл, но если бы Белку было так легко убрать, то нас бы сразу четверых не нанимали!

\- Ты псих, - Электра распахнула дверцу. – Мы теряем время. Я иду. 

У Домино шевельнулось подозрение, что Дедпул всё же прав, но… но, во-первых, Электра назвала её Вилли психом, а раз так, то у неё нет причин её останавливать, даже если её уход и губительный поступок, а во-вторых, ей уже и самой хотелось, чтобы произошло что-то наперекор словам Пула, потому что его поведение начало раздражать. 

\- Не забудь, - напутствовала Электру Псайлок, - Дум хотел её хвост в качестве доказательства.

\- Да хоть всю тушу ему притащу – пусть шубу сделает, - Электра покинула салон. 

\- Чур мне ножку! - воскликнул Дедпул вслед Электре, но скорее так, чисто для проформы. Он знал, что против Белочки у Электры не было никаких шансов.  
[Дура!]  
\- Так вот, я не помню, зачем Логан ко мне пришёл, может быть, заняться истинно мужским анальным сексом, но кончилось всё в итоге тем, что шарики вылетали из любых дыр, как разноцветная шариковая Ниагара, и люди, пытавшиеся по ним ходить…

Дальнейший увлекательный рассказ Дедпула, безусловно, был очень увлекательным, но его, увы, прервала Домино, покрыв наёмника в пять этажей такой отборной бранью, что даже у Псайлок, хотя она была уже далеко не девочкой, краснота дошла до корней волос. В целом эмоциональная речь Нины сводилась к тому, что Дедпул дешёвый клоун, и что он может убираться ко всем чертям в ад и больше не показывался ей на глаза. И раз ему так нравится Логан, он может с ним заниматься чем угодно, а она ему никогда и ничего не даст! И Дедпул может не надеяться, чтобы примазаться к делу! Они скажут Думу, что работали втроём, а кое-кто только мешался. Домино продолжала орать на Дедпула пока совсем не выдохлась, а Псайлок поставила для себя галочку, что с Домино лучше не конфликтовать и не спорить. Истеричка. Хотя по большей части она готова была с ней согласиться.

Дедпул слушал очень внимательно, глубокомысленно перехватив подбородок рукой, а по окончании речи изрек:  
\- Надо будет обязательно запомнить несколько самых удачных фраз для моего титула, когда буду делать медали – это мне очень пригодится! Эй, - он наклонился к Псайлок, - а на что опять обиделась моя противопехотная мина?.. а то я не понял.  
[Да разве же им нужен повод!]

\- Если коротко, то Домино предлагает тебе идти куда подальше, - Псайлок хлопнула рукой по сидению – И я с ней согласна. Пользы от тебя явно будет чуть. Так что покинь машину. 

\- Точно, катись отсюда и мне больше на глаза не попадайся,- рыкнула Домино. 

\- М-м… мы с Вилли отклоняем предложение! Раз ответа нет, то понятно – просто месячные! – он откинулся назад, снова удобно разваливаясь. – Сколько ещё ехать? А то там после шариков такое началось, минут на сорок точно хватит!..

Некоторое время женщины молча смотрели на Дедпула, затем друг на друга, после снова на него.   
\- Пошёл вон, - голос Псайлок был холоднее зимы. И ничего хорошего Дедпулу не предвещал.   
Домино подобралась, явно фокусируясь на Дедпуле, дабы тому была большая-большая гадость. Правда пока ситуация вроде как не предполагала чего-то плохого. Но лишь пока. 

\- Не пойду, пока она на меня так пялится, - надуто и упрямо произнёс Дедпул. – Не хочу, чтобы когда я вышел, на меня упал рояль.

\- Да кому ты нужен, - злая Домино отвернулась. 

«Дура! - решила для себя Псайлок. – Он же тебе срубит башку!» - и на её лице полыхнула бабочка, правда, пока это был единственный сигнал её готовности навалять Пулу по полной в случае непослушания. 

«Они меня точно не любят!» - решил Дедпул. Он не намеревался сопротивляться дальше, пытался расстегнуть заклинивший ремень безопасности (спасибо Домино!), затем, ругнувшись, разорвал его руками и вышел из машины, картинно захлопнув за собой дверь, чтобы отойти на парочку метров, извлечь автомат, и расстрелять колёса фальшмобиля к чертовой матери.

\- Ах ты… - обе женщины выскочили прочь, и лишь чрезмерная ярость не дала им возможность покрыть его по второму разу на пол-Нью-Йорка. Зато Домино сглазила Дедпула по полной. Одна из машин, ведомая каким-то пьяницей, вылетела из потока и понеслась на чёрно-красного. 

Дедпул прыгнул вверх и вперёд, сделал изящное сальто, перелетая через женщин, приземлился на крышу негодного уже фальшмобиля и, оттолкнувшись от неё, с громким «Adios, бе-бе-бе!» рванул по улицам и крышам Нью-Йорка к логову Осьминога. Теперь добраться до него первым было уже дело принципа, хоть выполнение задания его особо и не интересовало. Он понимал, кто в этой парочке больше интересен Думу.

\- Этот дебил всё испортит! – Псайлок рванула за Дедпулом, благо, физические данные позволяли. 

\- Стой! – Домино ринулась следом, но так как её подготовка не была всё же связанна с мутантными способностями, то она заметно отстала. 

\- У! Я популярен! Я знаменитость! – радостно восклицал Дедпул, широким бегом и прыжками направляясь к своей цели. На душе у него пели птички, солнышко, и радужные пони – две соблазнительные женщины устроили гонку за ним!

Мимо пролетел прифигевший Человек-Паук, которому Дедпул на бегу послал воздушный поцелуй.

Логово Осьминога приближалось.

***

Осьминог же добрался до дома, где распаковал ящик пива из холодильника, но приступать к его опустошению не спешил, глядя на банки как-то враждебно. «Сегодня, может, уже сейчас все узнают, что я одолел героя. Моя репутация будет восстановлена. Я получил, что хотел. Но теперь спрашиваю себя: а этого ли я хотел? Пик, проклятый пик жизни карьеры! Теперь хоть секретарём к Думу иди!» 

Отто Гюнтер стянул рубаху и шорты, накинул халат. Эти вещи ему купила Дорин. А ещё она его почему-то не сдала полиции. И ещё помогла ему восстановить имя. И это после всего, что между ними было. Да, он обещал и ей помочь, но обещание злодея стоит дешевле яичной скорлупы. Она не могла этого не знать, и всё же… Без сомнения, Дорин понимала, с каким жуком имеет дело. И помогла этому жуку, поправ собственные интересы. 

«Может, я ей чем-то нравлюсь? – Отто зашёл в душ, сбросил халат и бельё, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Старый жирный фриц. Понравился школьнице? Исключено! – Тогда что же? - душ успокаивал. – Наверно, это она мне нравится, а я принимаю желаемое за действительное. Проклятье! Я хочу, чтобы Белка была здесь со мной! К чёрту объявления! К чёрту всё!..»   
Отто приложил полотенце к лицу. Всё. Хватит. Спать. Рано-поздно, вечер-день. К чёрту. Он получил, что хотел. Он на коне - герой в дерьме. Завтра же он займётся новым октоботом. И никаких глупых мыслей. Он доктор Осьминог, и этим всё сказано. 

Но он всё же вернулся к ящику с пивом. И на этот раз взял одну банку в руку. Повертел, будто впервые видел, поставил на стол. Затем поставил рядом ещё одну. Затем достал ещё два ящика. Распаковали их. И стал строить пирамиду из банок. 

***

Электра быстро добралась до дома, где Дорин Грин жила со своей матерью. «Что же, посмотрим, из какого теста ты сделана!» - Электра, стараясь держаться в тени, прикидывала, через какое окно лучше всего проникнуть. Благо у неё было и оборудование, и необходимые навыки для городского альпинизма. 

Дорин практически уже добралась до дома – она остановилась в местном скверике, чтобы ещё немножко подышать свежим вечерним воздухом. Неподалёку на площадке играли дети под присмотром, хотя многие уже собирались или шли домой.  
«Точно время ужина!»  
На сердце у неё было тепло – дети её радовали. И она сегодня сделала хорошее дело!.. ну, правда, злодею, но он ведь тоже человек!

Электра же заметила Дорин не сразу. Но всё же вполне могла перехватить её ещё на подходе к дому. «Какая удача! Пусть подойдёт к двери. И возьмётся за ручку. В эту секунду её и прикончу. Это самое лучшее время!» - женщина осторожно извлекла саи, начав бесшумно приближаться, пользуясь естественными укрытиями. Это было непросто, ведь Грин жила не в пустыне, и убийцу вполне могли срисовать какие-нибудь школьники. Так что требовалось соблюдать осторожность в квадрате. 

Вроде бы всё шло гладко. Дорин, ничего не подозревая, шагала вперёд, и вот её рука уже совсем-совсем на ручке…  
Затем раздался пронзительный беличий писк, и в Электру метнулась когтистая хвостатая молния. И имя той молнии было Дорин Грин.

Что-то пошло не так. Да, Электра была готова к тому, что её что-либо обнаружит, и вряд ли Дорин устроит ей после обнаружения встречу с оркестром. Но чтобы вот так… Реакция не подвела – инстинкты выживания были заточены не хуже её саев, и всё же… всё же… да, Электра испугалась. Потому что это било все рекорды внезапности. И этот испуг стоил ей одного сая. 

А в руку со вторым саем Электре вцепились крохотые, но очень острые зубки – если не в межпальцовую складку, то очень близко. Сама Электра тут же получила по лицу, а затем на неё напрыгнула Дорин, валя вниз.

\- Кто тебе дал право на меня охотиться?! – глупый, достойный супергероя вопрос.

Да, так быстро её пока что никто и никогда не обезоруживал! К счастью, всяких штучек у неё было полно, правда, до них надо было ещё дотянуться.   
\- Узнаешь, когда шкуру спущу, - Дорин встретил удар ногами, которым Электра намеревалась отпихнуть клятую Белку и не дать прижать себя к асфальту. Правда, одновременно приходилось стряхивать с руки белку поменьше. 

Типпи-то держалась, не стесняясь использовать тело Электры как дерево, в которое можно и нужно вцепляться в коготками.  
А Белка… она использовала вытянутую ей ногу, как ветку, оттолкнувшись от неё и приземляясь на грудь «красной-ниндзя-из-Мортал-Комбата».

Электра издала какой-то вякающий звук и принялась долбить Дорин кулаками. «Ах ты, сучка! Ты ещё не знаешь, с кем связалась!» - Электра никак не могла смекнуть, что проигрывает Дорин по всем физическим показателям. Крепко засевший голове образ «Я - лучшая убийца в мире» не давал ей понять, что перед ней не какая-то школьница, которую можно зарезать втихаря. 

Если бы Электра не произнесла эту пафосную фразу про шкуру, возможно, у неё был бы шанс подурить Дорин и хотя бы, хотя бы… но нет, Белочка прекрасно понимала, что перед ней, поэтому била прицельно и по лицу, задавшись целью вырубить «лучшую в мире убийцу» как можно быстрее. Защищаться от беспорядочной долбежки ей было нетрудно и почти не нужно.

Если бы не проклятая белка на руке… Но если бы, да кабы… Белка имелась как факт, данный Электре в ощущениях. И вряд ли это были приятные ощущения. А удары Дорин эти ощущения ой как усиливали. Электра пропустила один удар, другой, третий… В общем, это был чистый нокаут. И до десяти можно было не считать. 

Нокаутированная Электра была отнесена Белочкой в ближайшее отделение полиции. Туда же и сдана. Кем бы Белочка ни была и какой за ней ни волочился хвост, а всё-таки высококлассных наёмников прямо в нагретые лапы правосудия приносили нечасто.

Белочка вышла из участка в глубокой задумчивости. Так на неё ещё не нападали. Может, у полицейских получится допросить её?.. нет, её тут же направят в тюрьму для особо опасных преступников. Она наёмница… значит, есть заказчик? Кто мог? Она ведь простой «третьесортный» мутант!  
Типпи-То подсказала вариант «Доктор Дум». В чем-то она была согласна с ней.  
«Может… да нет, вряд ли он тоже мог послать кого-то и за Отто… разве что если он ему завидует!.. в любом случае, он справится!.. он справится, верно… и мы не знаем, доктор ли это Дум… но, может, он знает, на кого она работает?»  
Она тоскливо взглянула на Типпи-То:  
\- Пошли проверим? А то у меня душа не на месте будет, - сказала она по-беличьи. Подружка подтвердила, что это было бы разумно.

А Отто тем временем чертил новый блок для октобота, прижав ватман (работал по старинке – это успокаивало) по краям банками с пивом. Чертёжные принадлежности сменяли в его руках друг друга, а сам Октавиус что-то напевал.  
  
<center>***</center>

Псайлок настигала Дедпула… так ей казалось. Но его перемещения подчинялись какой-то лишь одному Уилсону ведомой логике, и потому она постоянно находилась в ситуации "едва-едва". Пару раз ей хотелось бросить гонку и направиться к логову Октавиуса, но тогда Дедпул оказался бы у неё за спиной (в случае, приди она первой), а иметь за спиной маньяка не хотелось. Так что всё, что ей оставалось, это висеть у красно-чёрного на хвосте. 

Домино же, бросив бесполезное занятие преследования двух мутантов с усиленными скоростными способностями, побежала к логову Октавиуса напрямую, насколько это возможно. Она была зла на Пула до дрожи в руках. И каким местом думал Дум, нанимая этого идиота?

\- SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN, DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN, - Дедпул пел с громкостью и изящностью сирены на пожарной машине. – SPINS A WEB ANY SIZE… Отто, это я, твой дружелюбный сосед - Человек-Дедпу-у-у-у-ул! – влетел Уэйд Уилсон в итоге прямо в окно скромного логова Октавиуса, расшибая его своей тушкой… и врезавшись в какую-то стопку железных (?) штук с глухим «бля». Разумеется, в итоге её развалив.

Отто хотел возмутиться, но не успел - следом за Дедпулом влетела Псайлок, злая как сатана. И судя потому, что она даже не заметила сперва доктора, зла она была на Дедпула. 

\- Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь? – рявкнула она и лишь через секунду сообразила, где вообще-то находится. 

\- Какого чёрта вытворяете вы оба? – доктор как раз собирался всё же распить пивка. И приготовил закуску – яичница с ветчиной. Теперь четверть яичницы аккуратно покоилась на тарелке, остальное – в сковороде под крышечкой. Рядом с тарелкой стояла кружка с янтарным напитком. Но теперь явно ужин придётся отложить – яичница остынет… раздражённый Осьминог выпростал из-под халата щупальца, нервно ими шевеля. 

\- М! Яишенка! – воскликнул Дедпул, выбираясь и отряхиваясь от железных штук.  
[С блинчиками, конечно, не сравнится]  
\- А, точно! У нас было дело! – на этих словах он снова извлёк автомат и, игнорируя Псайлок, принялся палить по доку.

Сперва доктор ринулся на пол, потом, используя щупальца, юркнул за ближайшую гору железа. Однако Псайлок не собиралась отдавать лавры убийцы доктора какому-то там маньяку. Поэтому гора железного хлама, качнулась, движимая её телекенетической силой, и рухнула на дока, погребая его под собой.  
  
\- Вот как надо работать! - Псайлок направилась к куче механизмов. 

\- Пфе, - пожал плечами Дедпул. – Что бы ты без меня делала. К тому же, он сейчас выберется, - указал он головой на железный хлам и направил туда пушку. 

Дедпул как в воду смотрел, потому что через полсекунды во все стороны полетели железки и двое убийц могли лицезреть «доктор Осьминог в ярости». И теперь уже Псайлок пришлось улепётывать от двух щупалец, в то время как ещё двумя Отто забрасывал Дедпула всем, что попадалось под… кхм… руку. Дедпул стрелял и уворачивался. Через некоторое время патроны закономерно кончились, и он получил чем-то тяжёлым в жбан. Пришлось перезаряжаться, спрятавшись за какой-то очередной железной хреновиной. 

Псайлок тоже улучала момент для пси-выстрелов, но док не давал ей толком сосредоточиться или прицелиться. «Чёртов клоун! Если бы не он, мы тихо-тихо завалили его на пару с Домино! А теперь здесь балаган!» 

Отто был настроен яростно и злобно. Поэтому не собирался сбавлять темп и давать своим врагам возможность передохнуть. Это не дуэль – это вторжение. И вторженцы получат. Одно из щупалец продолжало обстреливать Дедпула, дабы тот не мог высунуть нос, а второе по полу шмыгнуло за укрытие, надеясь взять гада за яйца. 

Дедпул не мог высунуть нос, и это он уже понял. Зато он мог высунуть краешек руки наружу, чтобы метнуть в дока взрывчатку, а второй извлечь катану для обороны Вилли и его друзей. Да и не только.

\- Мудак! – это Псайлок, которую взрывом вынесло в окно.   
\- Подонок! – это Осьминог – его вмазало в стену, опять закопав в куче механизмов. 

\- Мерси, мерси! - раскланялся бы Дедпул, но он сам защищался от волны взрыва, врезав катану в пол (и как у него получилось?)  
[Но Домино всё равно оригинальнее!]  
"О, да, куда им до неё"

Отто некогда было кланяться – его помяло взрывом, и становилось понятно, что тактическое отступление – очень хорошее решение в данной ситуации. К тому же Дедпул был пока за укрытием, а Псайлок пока что на улице.

Так что Октавиус быстро-быстро, используя щупальца, ринулся во второе окно. А Псайлок пыталась прийти в себя после взрыва и падения. Всё же у неё не было регенерации имени Дедпула. 

\- Эй, баварская сосиска, ты куда?! - Дедпул погнался за учёным. - Всё только стало интересным!!

Осьминог задействовал лазерные резаки в щупальцах, понимая, что вряд ли это остановит излишне живучего наёмника, но всё же даст ему ещё секунду-другую, чтобы выбраться из тесного помещения. А уж там, где осьминогу есть возможность развернуться, он будет неуязвим!.. Но всё же лучше утечь. И не играть в героя. Тем паче, он и не герой.

\- С вами всё хорошо? – какой-то прохожий тронул Псайлок за плечо. – Я уже вызвал полицию...

\- Пошёл прочь, дебил! – «Зачем я оставила карьеру героя? Теперь мне приходится иметь дело с дебилами», - всё же Эли удалось встать, чтобы увидеть, как доктор пытается выбраться через окно.

\- Смотрите! Смотрите! – послышались крики. – Это же тот самый доктор Осьминог! Звоните в полицию! Он всех убьёт!

А вот эти слова про «убьёт» были лишние – началась паника, и Элизабет поняла, что не сразу сможет выбраться из людской каши, заварившейся мгновенно и как по волшебству. 

Доктор действительно выиграл эти самые секунду-другую, пока Дедпул прислушивался к звукам паникующей толпы.

\- А-а-а-ах... - выдохнул он так, словно только что сходил в сортир по-маленькому. - Сладкая музыка.  
И прыжками принялся добираться до Отто, намереваясь решить дело в ближнем бою.

Как раз ближний бой не входил в планы Октавиуса, и Отто стал бодро удирать по стене.

Псайлок же, шипя, пыталась выдернуться из паникующей толпы, и ей это едва удалось, благодаря одному дереву, на ветви которого она и вскарабкалась.

«Проклятый урод! Чтобы тебя твой рак до конца дожрал!» - она смотрела, как уходит Осьминог, и понимала, что бессильна ему помешать. 

Дедпул не думал о том, бессилен он помешать Отто или нет, он, гогоча, устремился за ним, стреляя вслед. Ему помогали крюк, вывески, и фонари, и он очень жалел, что с ним нет сейчас веб-шутера.  
\- Что такое, ботан? До сих пор комплексы покоя не дают, удираешь, бережёшь очоки? - кричал он ему вслед.

Через какое-то время Отто перебрался на второе здание, на третье... Шли салочки с пулями, и пока что док выигрывал. Но искушение развернуться и надрать красному психопату задницу, становилось всё сильнее. Пока что разум говорил «не надо», но эмоции, провоцируемые Дедпулом, всё больше захлёстывали разумные доводы. И всё же док держался.

Псайлок же учувствовала в погоне как Тарзан, перебираясь с дерева на дерево... надо ли говорить, что она безнадёжно отстала? «Если я останусь без денег, то выбью их из этого глазатого придурка вместе с дерьмом! И всё, уйду в герои! У меня брат герой, у меня папаша герой... и из-за их сраного героизма я лишилась нормальной человеческой жизни! Пошло оно всё! Убью Дедпула, куплю виллу на банановом острове, а там... посмотрим... »

\- Жиромясокомбина-а-а-ат! - орал Дедпул, продолжая погоню. - Отто-порванный-хала-а-ат! И мамаша твоя настолько жирная, что когда я её ебал, жир в её складках колыхался как барха-а-а-аны!  
[Барханы колышутся?]  
"Насрать".  
\- Эй, очкарик, давно не отсиживался в мусорке? Хочешь, посажу? Поешь там! Может, пару лишних сосок пива найдёшь! Или детали для твоих машинок, которые всё равно разваливаются пару секунд спустя!

Дедпул добился, чего хотел. И даже не «мамашей», хотя это больно кольнуло Отто. Но вот то, что он усомнился в качестве его машин, этого Отто Гюнтер Октавиус простить не мог. Осьминог спрыгнул в какой-то скверик, поджидая Дедпула.

\- Или сюда, мерзавец! И я вытащу твои кишки! – щупальца резали вечерний воздух, готовые к убийству.

\- Йу-ху-у-у! - радовался Дедпул, внезапно передумав лезть в ближний бой. Он приземлился, извлекая пушки и принявшись палить по Отто. - Кишки?! Пожалуйста! С удовольствием, это наша отдельная платная услуга! Мне же не надо пробираться через метры жира, чтобы их извлечь! - из-за пальбы, возможно, его было плохо слышно.

В целом, как показывала практика, в открытом бою на свободном пространстве с несколькими укрытиями, Осьминог мог справиться с несколькими автоматчиками; правда, Дедпул не был обычным человеком, к тому же после взрыва у Отто была несколько нарушена координация движений. Поэтому бой шёл явно не в пользу Октавиуса: он получил одну пулю, другую, третью... Спасение пришло оттуда, откуда не ждали. Появившаяся, злая до зубовного скрежета, Псайлок принялась палить по Дедпулу сгустками психокинетической энергии. Да, она точно не хотела с ним делиться наградой. И очень хотела его убить, чтобы тот знал, как портить бизнес честным девушкам. 

Дедпул принялся отплясывать знатную джигу, уворачиваясь от сгустков. Получилось не самым лучшим образом - один врезался в лоб, другой едва ли не оторвал руку, после чего автомат Дедпула повернулся в другую сторону.  
\- Вот почему они не должны работать! - поднял он взгляд к нему, надеясь, что читатели его поймут.

А Псайлок начала сближение, сформировав в одной руке пси-катану. Другую же использовала для продолжения обстрела красно-чёрного наёмника.  
\- Ты мне за всё ответишь! Я не позволю тебе забрать осьминога себе! – кричала она между выстрелами. Правда, так как дыхание у неё было неровным, крики получались больше похожими на визг.

Октавиус же, ничего не понимая, но осознав, что у него появился шанс утечь, быстро-быстро-быстро, оставляя изрядный кровавый след, пополз куда-то в темноту, благо, щупальца ещё шевелились, а голова пусть и была как в тумане, но всё же что-то Отто ещё соображал.

Дедпул был слишком занят, отбиваясь катаной же (пушки уже валялись на земле) от комков. Он пытался что-то вставить в визг (что-то вроде "Осьминог уползает"), но даже у него, мастера капания на мозг, не получалось.

Псайлок уже подбиралась к Дедпулу, когда в ногу ей вонзила зубы какая-то шавка. Рык собаки соединился с воплем наёмницы. А с чего бы это собачке кусать ножку Псайлок? Голодная? Бешенная? Нет, это всего лишь прибыла Домино:  
\- Не смей трогать моего Вилли!

Осьминог же плевать хотел на собак и даже на их экскременты. Он стремился сбежать, и у него это неплохо получалось. Наверное.

\- Моя пусто-шесть! – с кавайными блестяшками вокруг (это и произошло!) прощебетал Дедпул.  
«Мне всегда везло в домино!»

\- Сука! – заорала Псайлок, не уточняя, кого имеет в виду - шавку или ту, кто её натравил.   
\- Английская шлюха! – дерево скрипнуло и повалилось. Кажется, Домино немного не рассчитала, потому что его ветви накрыли всех! 

Отто же в целом мог считать, что побег удался, правда, по обильному кровавому следу его было легко отыскать, да и сам он почти выбился из сил. 

На Дедпула приземлилась, судя по всему, особо крупная ветка, так как он лежал, едва ли не переломанный на две половины.  
[Ну, когда-нибудь он всё равно умрёт от старости, верно? Никто не говорил, что всё нужно делать как можно быстрее!]  
«А ведь даже молнии не было!»  
\- Теперь надо, чтобы сверху упал рояль!

Из-под груды ветвей слышались ругательства, похоже, женщины сошлись в рукопашную, пытаясь выдернуть друг у друга как можно больше волос из шевелюры. Осьминог был благополучно забыт. А Отто же забился куда-то в тёмный угол, где и потерял сознание.

<center>***</center>

Дорин окончательно убедилась, что на ужин она опоздает и что не знает адреса Отто. Да и какой адрес у человека с временными убежищами. Поэтому идти прямо к Отто в любом случае не получилось бы. Так что она направлялась обратно в посольство. У неё было дело к доктору Думу.  
«Заодно и посмотрим, что он там сказал по злодейскому телику».  
Когда Дорин Грин уже в одиночку стояла подле ворот, у неё был одновременно слегка встревоженный и недовольный вид.

И доктор Дум старательно делал вид, что его здесь нет. Он видел Дорин и понимал – её присутствие не сулит ему хорошего. И даже активировал автоответчик на воротах, что, дескать, неприёмный день, приходите завтра в установленное время. Иногда на героях действуют такие бюрократические штучки.

\- Но мне нужно! - сердито топнула ногой Дорин, явно не понимая пока, что это автоответчик.   
Типпи-То на её плече принялась что-то стрекотать. Похоже, готовилась к вторжению.

Дум снова запустил запись на автоответчике. Пусть эта Белка уберётся к какой-то там матери, и он пожертвует миллион сиротскому приюту. Два миллиона! Даже три! Только пусть исчезнет!

Белочка сердилась:  
\- Это ты подослал мне наёмника, да?! Это ты меня заказал?! Если ты не ответишь, значит, я права! Значит, я сама к тебе приду! Что ты ещё сделал?! Ты пустил запись в эфир?! Ты прочёл записку?! Ты завидуешь?! Говори! - громко восклицала она в микрофон. - Я знаю, что ты здесь!

\- А... что ты... – отозвался коммуникатор на воротах. Дум понял, что попал. И от этого испугался ещё больше. – Я совсем никого не посылал, - продолжал лепетать он, надеясь, что Белка поверит и уйдёт... Десять! Десять лимонов приюту!.. 

\- Тогда почему ты прячешься от меня за автоответчиком? - также сердито спросила Белочка, скрещивая руки. - Ты послал в эфир записку?..

\- А... я подумал, что лучше это всё в утренних новостях, на свежую голову, - двадцать лимонов, и пусть эта хренова Белка горит в аду! 

Белка вздохнула, сжав кулак и оперев его об стену ограды.  
\- Так... так значит, это не ты?..  
"Всё равно я ничего не докажу!.. если только она сама расскажет... и он может не врать... ну, они, конечно, все врут, но в разных масштабах".

\- Да, да, как ты могла подумать, что это как-то связано со мной? А что тебе сказали? Наёмники пытались меня говорить? – Дум попробовал взять инициативу в свои руки, чтобы выяснить, почему белка присутствует у ворот его посольства целиком, а не в виде хвоста в руках Домино или Дедпула. 

Дорин уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг её мордашка стала хмурой на момент, а затем она с милой, но вымученной улыбкой спросила:  
\- Повтори, что ты сказал, пожалуйста? Мне кажется, я невнимательно расслышала.

Дум понял, что ляпнул лишнего. Не стоило употреблять слово «наёмники» во множественном числе. Всё, что теперь могло его спасти, это чистосердечное признание. 

\- А… признаю, признаю! Да, это я послал наёмников за тобой и этим Осьминогом! Я воспользовался тем, что наёмницам остро требовались деньги! И сказал им, что Отто мой конкурент и хочет забрать сектор рынка, что приведёт к войне мафиозных кланов, и единственный способ предотвратить войну - грохнуть доктора. Тебя я записал в его помощницы и члена его банды. И на всякий случай, понимая, что женщинам нельзя доверять, потому что у них запросто может проснуться жалостливость или совестливость, я послал Дедпула! К тому же я потом хотел поручить ему устранить этих куриц, чтобы они не выдали мой секрет.   
  
Дорин даже не стала выговаривать Думу и устраивать речи в духе «что ты наделал», она молча хмурилась, мрачная, как сто грозовых туч, несколько секунд, затем в таком же тоне медленно и сурово выдала:  
\- А сейчас, мистер, вы идёте и отзываете всех, кого наняли и берёте меня с собой, чтобы я лично видела! И как можно быстрее! И мне плевать, как! На самолёте, телепорте, чтобы это было сделано немедленно, ясно?! И признаётесь, что вы просто трус, который завидует! И… и посмотрим вообще! Чтобы через минуту мы уже были в пути! – она стукнула кулаком об стену.  
  
Дум не решился спорить с Белкой, понимая, что хуже будет.   
\- Я вызову из гаража ракетомобиль. С посольскими номерами. И мигалкой. Жди у ворот. 

\- И не вздумай меня обмануть, - сквозь зубы процедила крайне сердитая Дорин Грин.

Дум не обманул, через минуту, плюс-минус, ракетомобиль приглашал распахнутой дверцей Дорин внутрь. Дум был один… впрочем, это был один из его кибер-двойников.

Дорин, продолжая хранить достаточно мрачный вид, забралась в ракетомобиль вместе с Типпи-То. И не считала, что для того, чтобы ехать, ей нужны какие-нибудь слова. Особенно учитывая то, как она смотрела на Дума.

И Дум тронулся, буквально минут через десять-пятнадцать оказавшись у дома Отто Гюнтера. Не требовалось иметь много мозгов, чтобы понять – случилось страшное. Но где теперь наёмники и их жертва? 

\- Простите, - к ракетомобилю подошёл офицер полиции, - но здесь был теракт. Мы не можем пропустить вас через оцепление. Это для вашей же безопасности. И говорят, здесь видели доктора Осьминога и Дедпула. Это опасные типы. За голову каждого из них назначена награда, что само по себе говорит о многом. 

<center>***</center>

Дедпул, извернувшись исключительно верхней частью тела, пилил катаной ветку, напевая песенку про человека-паука.  
\- М-м, вечерний запах мёртвых деревьев и потных женщин!

Всё же Пайлок оказалась сильнее и сумела притреснуть об асфальт Домино так, что последняя отключилась. Псевдояпонке очень хотелось сделать Домино какую-нибудь гадость, но сейчас её больше занимал Дедпул. Так что она начала пробираться сквозь ветви на звук пилений и песнопений. 

\- М-м, судя по звукам трущейся об почву и листья груди, это… грудастая! – не выдумал Дедпул на сей раз для Псайлок никакого оригинального прозвища, продолжая пиликать катаной по дереву.

\- Ты труп, Дедпул. Я пришью тебя, а потом твою краше… а… - Домино всё же очухалась, и в пятую точку Псайлок врезалась острая ветка. 

Дедпул аж присвистнул, видя выражение лица Псайлок в этот определенный момент.  
\- Выдумка! – ему надоело пилить ветку, так что он её доломал руками. – Сейчас ещё подкину! – он не пояснил, правда, чего, но судя по энтузиазму, явно хотел добавить Псайлок чего-нибудь такого ещё… в пятую точку.  
Но его энтузиазм тотчас же угас, когда он увидел…

<center>***</center>

Дорин проигнорировала полицейского, выпрыгивая из ракетомобиля и направляясь к чему-то такому цветастому в ветвях на всех парах.

\- Не бей меня, - только и мог выскулить Дедпул, видя, как быстро приближается этот знаменитый (уже?) пушистый хвост.

Дорогу Дорин перегородили два копа:  
\- Девочка, сюда нельзя, - пробасил один из них. 

Псайлок и Домино, сумевшая высунуть голову из ветвей, тоже увидели Дорин, а также кучу копов, который пока что стояли в оцеплении и были далеко, но всё же создавали не ту атмосферу, в которой можно устраивать охоту на людей пусть даже они мутанты. 

\- Вилли, я знаю, ты выберешься сам, – Домино быстро пошуршала куда-то в сторону. 

Псайлок показала Дедпулу язык, затем «фак», затем фигу и после этого тоже полезла, но в другую сторону. 

\- Пропустите её, - Дум припугнул полицейского удостоверением главы независимого государства, - это моя помощница, и тут могут находиться граждани Латверии, пострадавшие от действия преступных элементов.   
Офицер подумал и дал приказ пропустить Дорин.

Чем Дорин незамедлительно воспользовалась (хотя вряд ли её бы остановили какие-то там два копа), выбегая вперёд. С одной стороны раздался беличий стрёкот. Затем с другой. Местные белки и прочие животные были крайне недовольны уничтожением их дома. Задорный и крайне злой ответ Дорин побудил их к действию, и вот уже на Домино, Псайлок, и особенно Дедпула набрасываются белки!

Псайлок продолжала прорываться, прихрамывая и орудуя психокатанами, создавшими вокруг неё почти непробиваемый заслон, Домино же крутила вероятностями, что делало её также практически неуязвимой. Однако и ей пришлось сбавить скорость. 

\- Эй, да то же там, в поваленном дереве! Это Дедпул! – несколько копов выхватили пистолеты и устремились к застрявшему в дереве маньяку. А тем временем Дум боролся с искушением уехать. 

Но Белочка обернулась:  
\- Не стой на месте!! Останови их! – рявкнула она Думу. – И вы стойте! – полицейским.

Белки же настойчиво принялись крутиться вокруг Домино; Псайлок оставили на время, не желая быть порезанными. Так что вероятность быть остановленной белками плавно превращалась в факт. 

\- Бежали б вы, мужики! Я так точно… – Дедпул, кажется, осознал, что он уже выбрался из-под дерева, полностью вернулся в форму, и теперь ноги будут его единственным возможным спасением. Поэтому он не просто поднялся – подлетел и пустился наутёк, отшвыривая нападающих белок в стороны. 

Домино и Псайлок не собирались останавливаться. Домино даже выкроила секундочку и послала мощную волну невезения на Дорин. Впрочем копы тоже не собирались слушать Белку. Помощница она Дума или нет, а устав есть устав, и Дедпула надо изловить. Да и этих двух дамочек тоже. В эту минуту Дум задействовал громкоговорители ракетомобиля: 

\- Дедпул и его помощницы находятся под протекцией независимой Латверии. Повторяю, Дедпул и его помощницы находятся под защитой независимой Латверии. Любые попытки ареста будут восприниматься как враждебный жест. 

\- Как это понимать? – тот самый офицер грозно шевельнул усами. – Латверия даёт пристанище террористам? 

\- Террористами люди могут называться только по решению суда. До этого они обычные граждане, и я волен дать им политическое убежище. Получите необходимые бумаги, по которым я должен их выдать, и тогда можете отправить их в тюрьму хоть на тысячу лет.

Коп ещё раз шевельнул усами, но крыть было нечем.

\- А вы прекратите сопротивление, стадо дебилов, и тащите ваши задницы сюда! – рявкнул Дум в громкоговритель.

Дедпул не слушал. Он сваливал. Бежал. Наутёк и что есть мочи.

Белочки не понимали громкоговоритель, но понимали, что прогресс идёт. Тем не менее, им это не мешало удерживать Домино на всякий случай.

\- Где Отто?! – гневно взревела Белка.  
\- Без понятия! – рявкнула в ответ Псайлок.   
\- Не верь ей! Она всё знает! – это она была тут первая! – Домино горела жаждой мести, и теперь, когда у неё появилась возможность выставить Псайлок в чёрном цвете, она ей пользовалась.   
\- Да без понятия! – за ним Дедпул гонялся! Я пришла к шапочному разбору, пусть я и не такой тормоз как ты, крашенная стерва!  
\- Британская потаскуха!   
\- Пиндоская сучка!   
\- Портовая блядь!   
\- Уёба с фингалом!  
\- …фу, - Дорин была настолько ошарашена такими нелестными выражениями, что даже на секундочку забыла, почему она здесь. – На вас точно никто не женится, - мигнула она.  
«Значит, он сбежал?... хорошо, если так…»  
Она пошарила глазами вокруг. Следы? Примятости?.. к несчастью, ей не повезло с расположением – она стояла так, что не видела крови.

Зато её увидели копы. Да, не получилось взять за задницы этих цыпочек, но выяснить, кто тут так сильно кровил, они имели полное право! И уж ни Дум, никто ещё не мог им помешать!.. кроме собственной плотной комплекции. 

Их-то Дорин (отчасти из-за плотной комплекции) приметила. И тоже заинтересовалась тем же, чем они. Вслед за ней ринулись скопом все белки. Разумеется, она обогнала плотных копов.

А Псайлок и Домино потекли к машине Дума. Копы возмущались, а Отто лежал где-то за мусорными баками и тихо истекал кровью. И хорошо, что Дедпулу было не до него. 

\- Отто… Отто! воскликнула Белка и бросилась к нему, едва поняв, где он. Отчасти заметив, отчасти унюхав. Она упала на колени, пытаясь понять, жив ли он, дышит ли… откуда течёт кровь и что вообще делать.  
«Ему нужен врач!..»

Копы шумно топали и не менее шумно дышали, давая понять, где находятся. Мешала копам и помогала Дорин и сгущающаяся темнота. Что до Отто, то он был ещё жив, хотя одной ногой в могиле - Дедпул постарался, отдадим ему должное. А Дум всё не уезжал, и не потому, что хотел, чтобы Псайлок и Домино устроились удобнее. Что-то подсказывало: уедет, и Дорин ему оторвёт всё, что можно и нельзя. 

И белки своего добились - когда копы добрались до места, Дорин уже и след простыл. Да, они могли идти опять же по кровавому следу, но теперь им приходилось освещать фонариками каждый шаг, что было как минимум, крайне неудобно. 

Дум же тем временем принял решение:   
\- Вы двое, вылезаем и ищем Белку с Отто. Будете ей помогать.   
\- ЧТО?!   
\- Что слышали. Вы не отработали своих денег. Если хотите их получить, то задача для вас меняется.   
\- Если бы ты не послала Дедпула, всё было бы нормально! - возмущению Псайлок предела не было.   
\- Не смей всё сваливать на Вилли! - хотя Домино и понимала, что да, именно Дедпул заварил тут кашу - не расхлебать впятером.  
\- Дедпул сделал больше, чем все вы, курицы, вместе взятые. И он не попался Белке и властям. В отличие от Электры.   
\- Пошёл ты, - Псайлок выскользнула из машины и устремилась в ночь. - Подавись своими деньгами! - донеслось из вечерних сумерек.   
\- Не вздумай что-то ляпнуть! - пригрозил Дум. - А ты, - он повернулся к Домино, - ноги в руки и выполнять распоряжение.   
Домино скрипнула зубами, но приказ исполнила и покинула автомобиль. 

Но искать Белочку и Отто не пришлось. Она сама появилась в сумерках перед Думмобилем... уже сама испачкавшаяся в крови, тащащая Октавиуса на себе и с крайне мрачным лицом.  
\- Ему нужна помощь, - сказала она.

"Добить вас обоих нужно", - синхронно подумали Домино и Дум. Но, разумеется, языки держали за зубами.   
\- Домино поступает в твоё полное распоряжение. Оплата её услуг за мой счёт, - заявил Дум. 

Доми посмотрела на Дума как на своего главного врага, потом перевела тяжёлый взгляд на Белку.   
\- Давай, я тебе помогу затащить этого борова в машину. 

\- Стоять! - офицер всё ещё горел служебным рвением. - Это же Осьминог! Ну уж нет! Его я забрать вам не дам! На его арест есть все мыслимые и немыслимые санкции! И это точно!   
  
\- Сначала медпомощь, а потом всё остальное! У него всё ещё есть право на жизнь, ясно?! - воскликнула Белка, усаживая Отто в машину... без всякой особенной помощи Домино. Она была достаточно сильной, чтобы справиться с этим. 

\- Тогда везите его в тюремную больницу! 

\- В тюремную больницу? Это на другой конец города? - Дум повернул лицо к офицеру. - Он истечёт кровью и его смерть будет на вашей... карьере. 

\- Ваш автомобиль будут сопровождать два экипажа, - решил он. 

Дум внутренне хмыкнул. Будут... если догонят. 

***

Что же, Дум был прав. Посольская машина со спецсигналом могла двигаться как угодно, и полицейские автомобили безнадёжно отстали уже на первом километре. А Дум отвёз Отто в одну из частных клиник, где у него всё было куплено. Полезно иметь прикормленных и неболтливых врачей. 

\- А где вторая? - завертела головой Дорин, не находя Псайлок. 

\- Ушла, сказала, что не хочет денег... - Дум решил, что надо б Псайлок убрать. 

\- Забудь об этой истеричке! - Домино выбралась из машины. - Ну что, понесли господина Осьминога?  
"Надеюсь, его на операционном столе порежут на какие-нибудь сашими!"  
  
\- Конечно, несём! - воскликнула Белочка, похоже, она и не была в курсе о правильной переноске больных и раненых.

В курсе они были или нет, но до ворот больницы им не дали дойти: группа медработников с носилками встретила их приняла, переложила и понесла на операционный стол. Обычно в таких случаях принято интересоваться, кто, откуда... но тут все видели Дум-мобиль, и это избавляло от излишний формальностей и вопросов.   
  
Белочка за ними не последовала - в операционную её всё равно бы не пустили. В любом случае, долг перед обществом (?) был выполнен, Отто - спасён (?), и девочка вздохнула.

Домино, считая, что для неё всё кончилось, намылилась уходить. Однако её остановил оклик Дума (Дум явно хотел сделать Домино какую-то гадость):  
\- Куда собралась, красавица? 

\- Я выполнила свою работу...

\- Ещё нет! Осьминог пока не спасён! вот когда он выпишется из больницы...

\- Пошёл ты! 

\- Я-то пойду вместе с твоими деньгами. 

\- А! Что б ты сдох! Хорошо, пусть эта недокормленная мой командует, пока врачи не скажут, что его жизнь вне опасности! 

\- Лады! - Дум принялся закрывать двери машины. - Белка, сышала? Можешь этой крашенной командовать. 

\- Гандон бронированный! 

\- Не ругайся! - сердито воскликнула Белочка, скрестив руки и нахмурившись. - И я не недокормленная! Меня Дорин зовут! А ты, Доктор Дум, ещё не всё сказал ей!.. и... но она уже ушла.

\- Если ты об этой истеричке, то надо быть совсем тупой, чтобы не понять - задание провалено, и Доктор больше не даст ломанного гроша за жизнь твоего дружка! - Домино едва сдержалась от употребления крепких словечек. 

\- О ней можешь забыть, - отмахнулся Дум. - Считай, она уже покойник. Я не люблю людей, который слишком много знают, - он заново приоткрыл дверцу автомобиля. - А если я кого-то не люблю, этот кто-то не живёт долго.

\- Не смей на меня кричать! - в ответ воскликнула Дорин, ткнув Домино пальцем в грудь. - Сама такая! На себя посмотри! Дум, она мне не нужна! - обернулась она. - Она противная, и я не знаю, как ты её нанял!.. но ты должен признаться, что их обманул!

\- Я? Я самый честный правитель на планете и в её окрестностях! - доктор поспешил захлопнуть дверцу и вдавить педаль газа. - И имей в виду, Белка, что появишься у меня в посольстве, и это будет незаконное вторжение на территорию другого государства! Вся полиция после этого будет за тобой охотиться! 

Домино что-то хотела сказать Дорин, но её слова заставили перенести внимание на нанимателя. 

Дорин скрестила руки, недовольно провожая взглядом машину.   
"Ну-ну, посмотрим. Злыдень. И лгун".

\- Так что ты там говорила об обмане? - прошипела Домино, уже понимая, что её изначально планировали надуть. Её рука нервно теребила кобуру пистолета, но стрелять по посольской машине... Дум прав, её точно тогда начнёт искать.

\- Мы с Отто... Октавиусом ничего не делали, он просто ему завидует и никакую угрозу мы ничему не несли. А ещё он хотел после задания нанять Дедпула, чтобы вас убрать, - добавила она с ухмылочкой, прекрасно понимая, как подставляет Дума этой фразой.

Про то, кто и кому завидует, Домино пропустила мимо ушей, а вот про Дедпула...   
\- Ах он сраный сучий ублюдок! - Домино всё же вытащила пистолет, хотя не понятно, в кого намеревалась палить. - Ну попадётся он мне... Он хотел нанять моего Вилли, чтобы убрать меня же! Ну погоди... ну доберусь я до тебя! И ты, Дедпул, мне тоже ответишь! Уилсон, мать твою! - от ярости Домино шло пятнами, оставалось надеяться, что под гримом это не заметно. 

\- "Твоего Вилли"? - изумилась Белочка. У неё даже хвост поднялся.

Домино тихо рычала, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать палить во все стороны, поэтому фразу Дорин не услышала.   
\- Белка, предлагаю наведаться к Дедпулу. Надерём ему задницу. Будет знать, как крутить всякие делишки у меня за спиной. А потом рванём в посольство Латверии. И разберём его по кирпичику. И после этого не будет никакого Дума, и стучать в полицию будет некому. 

\- Это не мой метод, - скрестила руки Белочка и наморщила нос. - Это... не по-геройски. А если Дедпул тебе "Вилли", то ты его вообще защищать должна.

\- Я его защищу! Я его так защищу! он значит, любит анальный секс со всякими Росомахами? После моей защиты его черти будут в анал драть! - Домино рванула в сторону дома Дедпула, надеясь найти его там. - Я теперь поняла, почему он позволил этой патлатой стрелять в себя! И не прикончил её! Он в неё втюрился! Ну, я ему устрою! 

"...а, понятно. Они друг другу подходят", - подумала Белочка, только покачав головой в ответ на эту пламенную речь.  
\- Джеймс не очень любит анальный секс, - вдруг сказала она. Мысль "а зачем?!" пришла чуть-чуть позднее. 

Никого нет. Все ушли. Только Отто тут остался. А она вся в кровище, пыльная... и вообще.

Она снова вздохнула.

***

Говоря Белке, что её записка планируется на утренний новостной эфир, доктор Дум и не предполагал, насколько пророческими окажутся его слова. Вернувшись в посольство, он всё же прочитал записку, из-за которой разгорелся весь этот сыр-бор. Он прочитал... и... наверно в языке нет обозначения для того состояния, в котором он пребывал после в течение нескольких часов. А в утренних новостях прозвучало следующее, причём прозвучало из уст Дума лично:   
\- Этот выпуск новостей я начинаю с экстренного сообщения. Сообщения, в которое я и сам не могу поверить, но у меня есть абсолютная уверенность в том, что это правда, потому что моим источником информации были такой уважаемый человека, как доктор Осьминог и... Девочка-Белочка, которую наверняка знают многие из нас. И наверняка самые тяжёлые воспоминания связаны у нас именно с этим именем. Дело в том, что доктор Осьминог сумел её победить, - доктор добавил, где и когда это произошло. - После этого произошли события, которые заставили меня окончательно поверить в это. Мой вам совет, собратья-злодеи: не пытайтесь стоять на пути у Осьминога... уже хотя бы потому, что отныне Девочка-Белочка с ним в союзе.   
Доктор замолчал, сам не в силах поверить в это, а затем освободил эфир для менее важных сообщений... 

***

Операция же у Отто Гюнтера прошла успешно. Осьминога хорошо зашили, перелили кровь, и сказали, что примерно через три недели смогут его выписать. А если повезёт, то и раньше. Так что Отто остался отдыхать в больнице. И ему так и не суждено было узнать в ближайшее время, что всё это даже не из-за записки и зависти Дума, а всего-то лишь из-за шорт, которые купила ему Девочка-Белочка.


	3. Что произошло после того, как Домино направилась к Дедпулу

Нина Турман бежала долго, но даже тренированные ноги устают, особенно если злиться и не беречь дыхание. Так что оставшуюся часть дороги она проделала на такси. И этот факт рассердил её ещё больше. И к тому моменту, как она начала жечь звонок в квартиру Уэйда Уилсона, она уже и не понимала толком, что именно её так злит. Сейчас для неё важным было другое - что она сердится на "своего Вилли", а раз она сердится, значит он во всём виноват. А раз виноват, то ему предстоит ответить. 

Звонок надрывался достаточно долгое время, прежде чем хозяин квартиры соизволил широко распахнуть дверь - одетый в абсолютно ничего и почёсывая задницу с незаинтересованным видом. Но увидев, кто именно пришёл, он удивлённо вскинул брови, воскликнул: "Уу!" и размашисто захлопнул дверь обратно.  
\- Уже иду-у!  
"Осталось только немножко прибраться! Ерунда! Пылинку убрать там, пылинку там, штукатурка... и ни в коем случае не открывать шкаф!"  
{О, о, и сменить постельное бельё!}

Домино бросила палить звонок, а то, казалось, уже попахивает проводкой, и начала долбить в дверь кулаками.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? Ты как смел открыть дверь женщине в таком виде? То есть, ты даже её не открыл! Открой дверь немедленно!... То есть, не смей её открывать! И впусти меня наконец! 

\- Я неодее-е-ет! И у меня непри-и-ибрано! - кричал Дедпул через дверь женщине, пряча коробку с надписью "не порно" в коробку "абсолютно точно не порно". 

\- Неприбрано? Ну да, когда тебе прибираться, если ты крутишь всякие делишки за моей спиной! - дверь, казалось, сейчас разлетится в щепки. - Негодяй! Остолоп! Развратник! Хищник! Хапуга! 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю! - воскликнул Дедпул, перебирая свои костюмы в шкафу и выкидывая ненужные, чтобы забить шкаф хламом, который нужно было срочно куда-то убрать.  
"Что же мне надеть? Костюм Людей Икс? Чёрный? Человека-паука? Парадный? Выходной? Килт?"  
{Может, нам что-то и обломится сегодня!}  
[Цыпочки любят смокинги]  
"Смокинг! Дебильная шляпа и роза со стихами во имя Луны! Идеальный вариант с 1992 года!" - глаза Дедпула зажглись.

\- Что ты там бормочешь? - дверь пожалела, что её установили в этой квартире. - Выродок! Гнилушка! Недоделок! Сколько ещё я должна ждать? 

В квартире за закрытой дверью раздавались звуки. Таскались вещи туда-сюда, громыхали коробки и мебель, шуршали обои и визжали пила с дрелью. 

\- Издеваешься? Да? - Домино по-мужски налегла на дверь плечом - похоже, ей было начхать, чья это собственность и сколько американских и международных законов сейчас были не на её стороне. - Я тебе покажу, как крутить свои делишки за моей спиной! 

Петли треснули и дверь свалилась вперёд, открывая Дедпула в семейниках и верхе от смокинга, стоящего на стремянке с банкой краски в одной руке и здоровенной кистью в другой. Он красил стены в синий цвет.  
\- Могла бы и позвонить заранее, - обиженно заметил он.

Домино не ожидала, что её усилия на этот раз увенчаются успехом, поэтому повалилась на дверь, больно ушиблась и вскрикнула. А затем, всё ещё лёжа, заскрипела зубами.   
\- Ты всё же издеваешься. Сейчас я тебе сделаю звоночек, - она полезла в карман за сотовым. 

Дедпул скосил взгляд в сторону телефона на столике около кресла, на котором он смотрел телик, не опуская кисть и даже не меняя позы.

И да, Домино набрала номер Дедпула. Она на самом деле это сделала, причём с какой-то коварной улыбкой.   
\- Ну же, Уилсон, подойди. Ты так хотел, чтобы я тебе позвонила. И вот, я тебе звоню. Не заставляй ждать меня снова - возьми трубку. 

Телефон издал громкий, но тонкий пикающий звук, и из аппарата заговорил Дедпул:  
\- Эй, вы позвонили в хату самого наикрутейшего наёмника на свете, но меня сейчас здесь нет, потому что я либо отрабатываю бабло, отрывая башку какого-нибудь плохого парня от его тельца, либо дрочу на порно в интернете, либо отрываюсь и ем чимичанги!  
"Хе-хе, чимичанги - это круто".  
\- Может быть, я снимаю котиков с деревьев или отстреливаю зомби или меня прияли в Люди Икс и теперь мы с Логаном меряемся регенерациями, но если вам так надо оставить сообщение, оставьте его после БИИИИП! <i>*БИИИП*</i>

\- Я знаю что ты у себя, Дедпул, - проворковала Домино в трубку, - если ты хочешь узнать что-то важное, то тебе лучше подойти. А то пропустишь самое интересное. 

[Нам стоит?]  
{Но это же _самое интересное_!}  
\- Да, да, если это самое интересное, то это точно что-то очень интересное! - запихнув кисть в банку, он живо спрыгнул со стремянки: - У телефона! - подхватил он трубку свободной рукой и прислонил её к уху, широко ухмыляясь.

\- Говорит Домино. Уилсон, дорогой, угадай, что я хочу тебе сказать? - Домино аж мурлыкала, что не мешало ей встать. 

{У, у! Я хочу угадать, я хочу угадать!}  
\- М-м... что Чикаго Буллс выиграли чемпионат? - сделал догадку Дедпул, поднимая указательный палец вверх. Что не мешало ему продолжать держать банку.  
{Я хотел сказать!}

\- Нет, - Домино направилась к Дедпулу, - не знаю, как там с бейсболом, кто выиграл, но вот ты, - Домино выхватила пистолет, направив его на Уилсона, - точно проиграл! Сучий подонок! - заорала она в трубку. - Чтобы тебя разнесло во все стороны! Как ты смел крутить шашни с Думом за моей спиной?! Я всё знаю, мерзкий тип! 

\- Они баскетбольная команда!! - в практически театральном отчаянии воскликнул Дедпул в трубку, даже присев так, словно он собирается упасть на колени. - Почему? Как ты можешь этого не знать?! - в его голосе звучали слёзы.

\- Не смей меня игнорировать! - ствол упёрся Дедпулу в бок. - Мне начхать на весь этот сраный спорт и ваши прочие мальчишеские развлечения, на которые вы спускаете деньги! 

\- Эй, я абсолютно честно и самостоятельно их зарабатываю без всякого вымогательства и прочих махинаций, - сказал Дедпул опять же в трубку более серьёзно и сердито, притом так, словно Домино и не было в комнате.   
[Только нелегально]  
\- Но честно! Я беру работу - я делаю работу! Я не какой-то бомж в бомжатнике!  
С косяка двери упал кусок штукатурки.

\- Ты живёшь на помойке! - Домино почему-то продолжала кричать в трубку телефона, хотя находилась в шаге от Уилсона и тыкала ему пистолетом в рёбра. - И ты сам поганец! Я тебя ненавижу! Если ты ещё раз посмеешь работать на Дума, строя козни за моей спиной, я тебя наизнанку выверну и повешу сушиться на верёвке! 

\- Пха! Какие козни? - Дедпул тоже продолжал говорить исключительно в трубку. - Наёмник сам должен сначала изучить, кого он убивает, а если ты прокололась с деньгами, то кто ж тебе виноват! И я живу, где хочу!.. вот если бы у меня осталась ночевать красивая девушка, тогда... о-о, какой бы был ремонт... у тебя есть планы на эту ночь? 

\- Есть! - выбить тебе дурные мозги! - судя по тому, куда Нина продолжала толкать пистолет, у неё то ли были плохие знания по анатомии, то ли ей было всё равно, что выбивать. - Я всё знаю! И не смей отрицать! Белка вытряхнула из Дума всё! И рассказала мне! Ты планировал убить меня и забрать все мои деньги! - если кому-то интересно, каким образом Домино сумела сделать такие выводы, то... то... то она их просто сделала. 

Дедпул моргнул несколько раз, продолжая глубокомысленно держать трубку.  
[Мы планировали?]  
"Я такого не помню. Да и зачем мне её деньги, когда у неё есть более интересные бесплатные вещи?"  
[Может, мы чего выпили?]  
"Но это было сегодня! Сегодня мы ещё не пили!"  
{Мы не можем напиться до потери памяти!}  
"Ах да! Точно!"  
\- ..было бы очень неплохо, если бы ты напомнила мне, когда я это хотел, потому что я этого не помню?  
[Посмотри в списке дел на сегодня!]  
Дедпул взял со столика тетрадь (изрядно потрепанную), и принялся листать её, пачкая при этом в краске.  
\- Смотрю на свой список дел... нет, убить тебя здесь точно не значится! Забрать деньги... Джеймесон... Уолл... Кимчи... не, "Домино" здесь тоже не написано!

\- Хватит мне тут ломать комедию! Этот урод Дум нанял нас, а потом подослал тебя, чтобы ты "подчистил" работу, убрав наёмников - то есть нас! И всё! Осьминог мёртв, Белка мертва, мы тоже кормим червей, а Дум вообще не при делах! Так вы с ним сговорились? Отвечай! Я тебя насквозь вижу! 

Дедпул открыл рот... и закрыл его, состроив такую невероятную рожу недоверия и удивления, что она была достойна картины маслом.  
[У неё очень богатое воображение]  
{О-о, наверняка она выдумщица в постели!}

\- Молчишь? Проглотил язык? Сказать нечего? - Домино нахмурилась. - Всё! С меня хватит! Я думала, ты человек, что тебя можно любить, что тебе можно верить, а ты просто наёмник без капли индивидуальности! Ты не лучше какого-нибудь Вихря или Бурана, - она убрала пистолет. - Я ухожу. Прощай. Я жалею о том дне, когда полюбила тебя! Надо было отдать тебя на растерзание этим придуркам на букву Х! Надо было молча смотреть, как клоны Мародёров рвут тебя на кусочки! 

[Похоже, она уходит]  
{А, может, это такая игра! Типа мы плохой наёмник, а она тайный агент, и она выпорет нас...}  
[Она точно уходит]  
\- Не вешай трубку, - сказал Уэйд Уилсон, затем отложил телефон в сторону и отошёл к одному из ящиков. Склонившись над ним, он принялся тщательно в том копаться, расшвыривая в сторону разнообразные бумажки. 

Домино не стала слушать Дедпула. Она отключила телефон и поплелась к выходу.   
\- Я заплачу тебе за дверь и ремонт, - бросила она, проходя мимо древесных останков. 

Копошение в бумажках продолжалось ещё немного. Когда оно закончилось, раздался выстрел...

...и мимо уха Домино пролетела и впилась в косяк миниатюрная модель вантуза, на которую была насажена бумажка. Чек, если быть точнее. Достаточно мелкий и с мелким шрифтом, но явно с очень большой цифрой.  
\- Погляди, - хитро сказал Дедпул.

\- Ты меня убить хотел! - взвизгнула Домино, но бумажку сняла. - И что это? Стоп! Банковский счёт! Это что, проплата от Дума? И что ты мне хочешь этим доказать? Я и так знаю, что Дум тебя нанял! 

На чеке были прописаны два имени и две суммы - как в магазине, где засчитывают каждый продукт в отдельности (Дедпул требовал это отдельно). Напротив имени Отто Гюнтера Октавиуса (с приписанным "доктор Осьминог" стояла смехотворная сумма в 0.99 долларов (раньше Уэйд требовал минимальную оплату куда как больше, но с тех пор, как он убил для каких-то третьеклашек их чокнутую училку, пришлось сменить правила), а вот напротив Дорин как раз и была пропечатана эта Очень Большая Сумма, с настолько неприличным количеством нулей, что даже пропечатывать их здесь как-то неудобно. Отдельно уточнялось, что это аванс и что возврату и обмену он не подлежит даже в случае провала.  
Всё-таки в Супер-Пупер-Дедпул-банк-карте были свои удобства и преимущества. Явно стоящие своей ежегодной оплаты.

Но в любом случае, в чеке о Псайлок, Электре, или Домино даже речи не шло.

\- Я не понимаю... - Домино смотрела на чек удивлённо. - Зачем тебе такие странные чеки? И такие большие суммы... большие? - она вгляделась в количество нулей. - Но ведь это же задаток, да? Аванс? Это ведь, что, только половина суммы? 

\- Бухгалтерия! - взмахнул Дедпул руками, отчего куча бумажек (большая часть из которых тоже была чеками) с веселым шуршанием разлетелась в разные стороны. - Доход, расход!  
{Да! Мы ведём бухгалтерию! Как взрослые мужики с большими яйцами!}  
[Которые мы бы отсиживали за заполнением всякой ерунды, если бы не находили людей, которые делают это за нас]  
\- Приход! Затраты! Налоги!  
[Мы не платим налоги]  
"Поэтому мы и держим эти бумажки! Чтобы, когда налоговая пришла, она поняла, что весь наш бизнес абсолютно незаконен и обхвату налогами не подлежит!"  
{У нас всё равно нечего описывать!.. но они могут унести телик!}

\- То есть, тебе Дум выложил такие деньги за эту облезлую Белку? За эту повелительницу разносчиков инфекции? Такие деньги? И это ещё не всё? Да я получила... раз в десять меньше! И ты не смог её ухлопать за такие деньги?! Какую-то Белку?! Ты знаешь, как этот бронированный хрен меня унизил?! Он заставил меня работать на эту Белку и грузить Осьминогов, потому что ты её не убил! Потому что помешал убить нам! Ты лишь мешался, и за отсутствие работы сгрёб такие деньжищи! Я тебя ненавижу! Ты ростовщик! Загребало! Пошлый делец! Ты должен был сказать мне об этом! И я бы тогда тоже заломила цену! 

\- А мне бы поверили? - ехидно заметил Дедпул, с некоторым вызовом смотря на Домино.  
{Не-а}  
[Ни за что. Она даже не поверила, что мы не хотели её убивать]  
{По-моему, нам не дадут}  
[К тому же, ни мы, ни они не знали, что мы будем работать вместе]  
Когда у Дедпула больше логики в мыслях, то это явно повод задуматься. Но, к сожалению, Домино и знать не могла про эти богатые внутренние диалоги.

\- Я бы... да я бы... не поверила... - Домино выронила бумажку из рук. - Решила бы, что ты снова хвастаешься.   
Она повернулась и поплелась прочь - ей было очень стыдно.   
\- Уилсон, прости, что потревожила. Я... была не права. Прости. И дверь... я заплачу за дверь. Хотя теперь ты на эти деньги можешь себе поставить алмазную дверь с платиновыми ручками. 

[Это твой шанс. Не проеби его. Действуй, матрос Дедпул!]  
И эту стыдливую тишину разрезал восклик:  
\- Нина!..  
Дедпул стоял посреди хаоса чеков гордо, немного уязвимо и нежно, слегка протянув руку к уходящей женщине. Всё было бы совсем идеально, если бы не семейники, но это так, мелочь и ерунда.

Домино повернулась к Дедпулу. На её лице отчётливо читалось удивление.   
\- Уилсон? 

Дедпул выдержал ещё одну короткую паузу, и, опустив руку, сказал:  
\- Зови меня "Уэйд".   
[Что-то точно обязано пойти не так]

\- По фамилии? Но зачем? - Домино отступила на шаг, не отдавая себе отчёт в этом действии. 

\- Потому что это моё имя, - широко улыбнулся Дедпул. - По-моему.

\- А? Имя? Я была уверена, что тебя зовут Уилсон, и поэтому называла тебя Вилли! То есть, всё это время я называла тебя по фамилии, и даже коверкая её, а ты молчал? Ты молчал и делал из меня дуру? - Домино издала рычание и пулей вылетела за дверь, точнее, за то место, где была дверь. Ей богу, будь дверь на месте, она бы ей хлопнула. Зато язык Дедпулу она показала. 

[Молодец]  
{Эй, то есть к нашему Вилли больше не будет обращаться отдельно?}  
[Нас продинамили. После всех стараний]  
{Мы даже покрасили стену!}  
"Я только что представил, как она называет так Амбала!.. ах, приятно, когда твои отношения с женщиной настолько близки, что она зовёт тебя по имени"  
\- Вот и всё, ребята! - пожал Уэйд Уилсон плечами, обращаясь к читателям. - Пускайте титры!

Что касается Домино, то она в слезах прибежала к себе. Долго отмокала в ванной. И решила, что больше никогда не будет работать с Дедпулом. И в который раз она так решила? Наверно, уже в двадцатый. А где двадцать раз, там и для двадцать первого место найдётся.   
Так что у Дедпула ещё оставались шансы. 


	4. Эпилог

Трудно сказать, что стало причиной того, что Отто быстро шёл на поправку. может, его крепкое здоровье. Может, сила воли и желание как можно быстрее убраться из больницы. Может быть, усилия врачей. А может, и ещё что-то. Но посетителей к Осьминогу стали пускать довольно быстро.   
Сам же Осьминог хандрил. Он тосковал без чертежей и ветчины с пивком, в голове крутились вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов. В придачу он тяжко переживал поражение от какого-то обвешанного оружием придурка в маске, к которому никогда не относился серьёзно.   
Белочку же встретили на пороге, поинтересовались, к кому она, довольно быстро припомнили, когда её видели и при каких обстоятельствах, свернули вопросы, решив, что её к Осьминогу можно. Кто-то из санитаров вызвался проводить (явно для того, чтобы по дороге пару раз раздеть взглядом и мысленно с ней хотя бы разок переспать). Но в любом случае, довольно скоро ей представилась возможность постучать в дверь палаты Отто. 

\- Тук-тук! - достаточно звонко обозначила белочка стук, видимо, просто постучать ей было недостаточно. - Спасибо, - быстро и куда как тише сказала она санитару, прежде чем скользнуть в палату к Отто и закрыть дверь с противоположной стороны.  
Но пока что дальше порога она не заходила, так и стоя в дверях с бумажным пакетом в руках.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулась она.

Отто посмотрел на неё как на привидение - он явно не ожидал визитёров. В руках он держал "Американскую трагедию", в которой дошёл до середины первой книги. И в коем-то веке был в обычных очках. Не солнцезащитных, а самых обыкновенных очках для дальнозорких людей. Да и вообще, в больничной пижаме, в постели он не походил на грозного злодея. Сейчас это был обычный мужчина средних лет, перенёсший операцию и страдающий от излишнего больничного покоя. Разве что щупальца... Но да у каждого свои странности. И к половине прожитого века их накапливается изрядно у любого человека.   
\- А... - выдавил Октавиус, зачем-то наклоняя голову на бок. 

Белочка достаточно терпеливо (только хвостом из стороны в сторону водила) и с улыбкой ожидала, когда Отто на неё отреагирует. Некрасиво ведь вламываться без приглашения! Параллельно внимательно его рассматривая. В обычных очках она его ещё не видела. Да и на самом деле мало кто видел. Она находила это довольно интересным и теперь задумалась, а действительно, почему Док Ок вечно в каких-то тёмных очках?

Отто издал ещё пару междометий, прежде чем сумел выдавить: "Здравствуй, Дорин". Книгу он положил на столик, внимательно запомнив номер страницы. Да, в больнице он не изменял привычкам. И невольно закрадывалась мысль, что санитаров он заставляет драить палату зубными щётками. Белоснежное постельное бельё, чуть ли не хрустящая покрывашка на столике, тумбочке и даже подоконнике. Вообще, в палате было настолько чисто, что страшно становилось к чему-то прикасаться. Ну хоть пара стульев не выглядела как то, что собираются отправить на орбиту. 

\- Как твоё здоровье? - осведомилась Дорин, решив, что Отто не возражает против её визита, и поэтому смело проходя в палату.

\- Здесь хорошие врачи. И вдоволь лекарств, - при воспоминании о лекарствах Отто поморщился и невольно провёл руками по одеялу - видно, его тело переносило нередкие вмешательства в виде инъекций. - Но я поймал четыре пули. Две в ногу, одну в грудь и одну в живот. Врач сказал, что пройди эта - последняя - на сантиметр в сторону, и меня бы не спас даже чёрт. Но она завязла в жире... и мышцах! - поспешил он добавить. - Теперь у меня погремушка, - он достал щупальцем из тумбочки какой-то костяной шарик, в котором гремели пули. - Но ты садись, - и Отто поспешил придвинуть другим щупальцем Белочке стул. 

Дорин подавила смешок на восклицании про мышцы и с интересом проводила взглядом шарик. Предложением Отто присесть она воспользовалась незамедлительно и тоже с улыбкой:  
\- Спасибо! - она удобно устроилась и переставила пакет на колени. - Четыре пули...   
"Хорошо, что мы успели..."  
Отчего-то она сейчас была взволнована куда больше, чем в предыдущие дни.  
\- Ты прости меня, - вдруг сказала она, как-то встрепенувшись. - Ну... за эти четыре пули. Если бы мы не пошли к Думу, этого бы не случилось...

Отто покачал головой:  
\- Не понимаю, при чём здесь ты, пули, Дум - какая связь? Я многое не понимаю. И нет человека, который бы мне мог дать ответы. Но мы добились своего. Дум выступил - я читал в газете "Evil Force". Доктор был в шоке - аудитория тем паче. И я не знал, что ты настолько крутая! Знал бы - удрал бы с пляжа. И плевать на всех осьминогов во всех морях, сколько бы их не расплодилось, - Док Ок вздохнул и продолжил: - Мне горько думать, что моя победа лишь случайность да моральное давление через заложника - ту девчонку, что читала мои работы. Лучше ты прости меня... белок нельзя ловить за хвост. 

Дорин посмотрела на Отто с изумлением. Помигала некоторое время, наклонила голову набок и ткнула себя указательным пальцем в грудь, дескать "кто? я крутая?".

Доктор этого жеста не понял и испугался. Теперь-то он понимал, что ТАМ - на пляже - Белка могла его порубить на морской коктейль. А уж сейчас, когда он практически беспомощен... Чтобы скрыть страх, Отто вновь взял книгу, пролистал её, положил назад. Он пытался успокоиться, но его руки заметно дрожали. Октавиус не думал, что Белка так просто забыла то, что её изловили, а затем заставили в этом признаться. "А что у неё в пакете? Что угодно..." - он покосился на бумажный пакет Дорин. 

Дорин внимательно следила за действиями Отто, и когда она увидела его дрожащие руки, ей стало очень-очень жаль больного учёного. Пусть даже злодея. И это прямо отразилось на её мордашке.  
Но как только она заметила, что Док смотрит на пакет, то приободрилась:  
\- А... совсем забыла... я принесла фрукты! - широко улыбнулась она, доставая из пакета яблоко, чтобы показать. - У тебя тут есть какая-нибудь тарелка, чтобы их можно было спросить? Или в столовой взять?.. я принесла на всякий случай пластиковые, но они очень маленькие и совсем неглубокие!

\- Тарелок нет, - отозвался Отто картонным голосом. - Их приносят во время еды и уносят. Я так требую.   
"Фрукты? Для меня?"  
\- Почему? - этот вопрос был продолжением мысли о фруктах, но догадаться об этом можно было лишь по взгляду мужчины на пакет. Впрочем, вопрос был на самом деле куда глубже. Почему Дорин не прикончила его, когда они остались наедине? Почему помогала потом? Почему пришла сейчас? И почему, чёрт возьми, на него напали? Но всё это раненному злодею пришлось оставить за кадром, так как обилие мыслей не умещалось на языке. 

\- Это мне нужно задавать этот вопрос, - нахмурилась Дорин, не поняв, что вопрос о фруктах, а затем встала и принялась прицеливаться к какому-нибудь месту, чтобы сложить фрукты. - А что касается ответов... я могу дать тебе ответы, врачи мне этого не запрещали. Всё-таки я была там, на меня тоже напали... и я тебя нашла и мы с Думом привезли тебя сюда. В целом, всё довольно просто... видимо, док Дум тебе позавидовал или испугался и решил нанять головорезов, чтобы от нас избавиться. У него почти получилось, - сказала она упавшим голосом. 

\- Позавидовал? - Отто перевёл взгляд на окно. - Как всё просто. Но если из-за меня у тебя было столько проблем... Я не понимаю, зачем ты пришла ко мне, зачем помогаешь?! - мужчина вновь начал заметно нервничать. - И почему ты не сдала меня в полицию ещё на пляже? Ты ведь могла! Легко могла! Я читал о тебе в газете! Ты одолела столько моих коллег по злодейскому цеху.

Дорин улыбнулась, отчего-то снова присмотревшись к яблочку из пакета и пожала плечами, лёгким тоном замечая:  
\- Ну да, было дело, - и принялась выкладывать фрукты - местом для них в итоге была выбрана всё-таки тумбочка. Дорин искренне надеялась, что Октавиуса это не слишком возмутит - зато дотянуться удобно! - Они вымытые, если что. Так что можно не волноваться.

Отто как-то покорно кивнул.   
\- Тайна героя, да? Понимаю, понимаю, - он провожал глазами движения Дорин. - Теперь я понимаю, почему Дум так щедро оплачивает моё лечение. Он боится тебя. Боится, что ты придёшь к нему после покушения и вытряхнешь всю его Латверию... А это яблоко не упадёт на пол? 

Дорин рассмеялась:  
\- Ну хорошо, пусть будет тайна! - она поправила яблоко так, чтобы оно точно не упало. - Наверное, я и правда могла бы вытряхнуть всю Латверию. Мне не нравится, когда так делают, - покачала она головой. Да, столь скромно обозначить покушение надо ещё уметь. - И как такие злые люди ещё и... - вдруг взмахнула она рукой, затем, нахмурившись, фыркнула. Определённо поведение "Викки" её очень возмущало.

\- Именно такие злые люди и правят миром. Хочешь власти - будь злым, беспощадным, коварным, хитрым, лицемерным, подлым. Чем выше эти качества, тем больше власти можно взять в свои руки, - Осьминог заметно укоротил щупальца. - Мне не хватает этих качеств. Поэтому я и не могу победить даже Человека-паука, хотя знаю его как облупленного. 

\- Но ты победил меня, - весело рассмеялась Белочка. - Это достижение, хотя, да, не такое большое, как победить Человека-паука. Или Железного Человека. Или Фантастическую Четвёрку, - она снова села на стул, затем задумалась, глазея в потолок... - Или Халка! - вдруг воскликнула она и быстро-быстро закивала.  
Она определённо не считала себя лучше всех вышеперечисленных персонажей.

\- Я уверен, что могу победить и Железного человека, и Халка... На самом деле, это несложно. С Капитаном Америка придётся повозиться. Или с Тором, - Осьминог заметно приободрился и даже живо посмотрел на фрукты. - Но скажи, кто ещё был в этой шайке, кроме Псайлок и Дедпула? Когда я выйду из больницы, то свяжусь со Скорпионом и Шокером. И вместе мы выловим их по одному и раздавим. Это влететь мне в хороший сумма, но они будут понимать, какая большая ошибка - связаться с доктор Осьминог! - Отто сжал кулаки. - Если хочешь, то можешь присоединяться к нам. 

Дорин неодобрительно взглянула на Октавиуса, скрестив руки и даже весьма с упрёком поджав губы. В довесок она ещё и покачала головой, чтобы очень ясно выразить то, что не присоединится.  
\- Была ещё какая-то ругающаяся женщина и какая-то красная, словно ниндзя, только красная. Но она уже в тюрьме. И по-хорошему тем двум ругающимся тоже туда надо... да они явно недавно оттуда, потому что говорят так мерзко... - Дорин поморщилась, явно тоже это не одобряя. - Но их прикрывает Думи. Хотя сначала он хотел их убить.

\- Убить? Это в его духе - поручить работу, а после устранить исполнителей, - Отто даже улыбнулся. - Но я не думал, что Дум будет столь глуп, что наймёт целую банду девиц без признаков интеллекта. Сильно же ты его напугала.

\- Может, я. Может, и не я, - пожала плечами Белочка.  
"С интеллеком - без интеллекта, а нас обоих они потрепали..."

\- Думаешь, я тоже его напугал? - Отто протянул Дорин костяную кубышку с пулями: - Подержи, - а сам же ещё одним щупальцем достал из ящичка газету и пробежал глазами статью. - Да, да, меня тоже боятся! - глаза Осьминога радостно блеснули. 

Дорин захихикала, прикрыв рот одной рукой, а второй забирая кубышку:  
\- Да, да, тоже боятся, - хотя это больше напоминало утешение психа санитаркой. Впрочем, отчасти так оно и было.

\- Что же, теперь все узнают гений доктора Осьминога! - Отто так разошёлся, что вскоре скрючился от боли - его раны были далеки от заживления. 

Дорин вскочила на ноги:  
\- Позвать медсестру?.. или врача?.. - она бы сама что-то сделала, но она не была ни врачом, ни медсестрой. 

\- А... нет, это я разошёлся... проклятый Дедпул. Ну, отплачу я ему за все свои страдания и унижения. Я тогда хотел ему кое-что прищемить в бою, но не вышло. Но погоди, гад в маске, я выйду из больницы, и удавлю тебя всеми щупальцами. 

\- Вечно ты кому-то платишь и всё не расплатишься, - съехидничала Белочка, приземляясь обратно на стул.

\- Теперь у меня новый имидж - он поможет мне рассчитаться с долгами, - непризнанный мировым сообществом гений откинулся на подушку. 

Дорин вздохнула, проводив траекторию откидывания на подушку взглядом.   
\- Но это даже хорошо, что у тебя такой боевой настрой. Быстро поправишься, только больше не надо так... ну до этого... - Дорин никак не могла подобрать выражение, поэтому беспомощно водила пальцами в воздухе.

\- Я буду спокоен, - ответил на неоконченную фразу Дорин мужчина. - Обещаю. Спокоен, насколько это возможно, - он даже глаза прикрыл. 

Белочка улыбнулась и, пока не вставая, наклонилась ближе к Отто.

\- Но будь осторожна, - неожиданно добавил Отто. - Дум просто так не отступится. Если он задался целью кого-то устранить, то эта мысль надолго застревает в его мозгах. 

\- Хорошо. Я буду осторожна. Но время у нас есть, - достаточно серьёзно ответила девочка-Белочка, кивая и не меняя пока дистанцию.

\- Надеюсь, - Отто приоткрыл глаза. - Потому что сейчас я не боец.   
  
Дорин захотелось сказать что-нибудь одобряющее и высокопарное вроде "я тебя защищу", но она тут же отмела эту мысль как очень глупую и ненужно пафосную.   
\- Почистить тебе какой-нибудь фрукт? Или будешь спать?.. - она помнила, что больные от визитов утомляются, а это не было хорошо.

\- Да, я посплю, пожалуй, - Отто вновь закрыл глаза. - И спасибо, что пришла. Я не могу тебя понять, я сильно сомневаюсь, что в твоих поступках присутствует логика или расчёт, ты ведёшь себя не так, как другие герои, но... но мне приятно, что ты есть в моей жизни. Спасибо, что пришла. И приходи ещё, если сможешь. 

\- Я постараюсь, - закивала Белочка, наклонившись ещё ближе к Отто и поцеловав его - по-взрослому так поцеловав, но не очень крепко или долго. Всё-таки злодею требовался отдых. - Выздоравливай!  
И, подскочив с места, она убежала, словно её тут и не было.

А Отто остался лежать, более не пытаясь анализировать поведение Дорин, принимая его таким, каково оно есть, и быстро погружаясь в сон. Ему было хорошо и радостно на душе, что теперь в его жизни есть кто-то, кому он не безразличен. 


End file.
